Respuestas de sangre
by K.B.Dam
Summary: [UA] La mente olvida, pero el corazón recuerda. Las lágrimas cesan, pero las tristezas quedan. Una promesa sobrepasa la linea que separa la vida de la muerte. Y varios errores condenan hasta al más inocente [Pausada; Editando]
1. Te cuento, Charlie

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

Prohibida la publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA: Escribe mediante Charlie(Diario)**

* * *

**Martes; 07.02.12**

**El visitante_  
_**

Charlie, la campana sonó, anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar de hoy. Antes de poder asimilarlo ya una salvaje ola de alumnos se lanzó contra la puerta del salón, obstaculizando la única vía de escape con los cuerpos de los jóvenes. Si algo ocurría en los habituales tres minutos en que tardaban todos mis compañeros en salir, podía lanzarme por la ventana en una caída de un piso.

Yo opté por esperar a que menguara el alboroto, segura en mi puesto, recogiendo con lentitud mis útiles.

- Hinata – el sonido de mi nombre me hizo alzar el rostro con parsimonia.

- ¿Si, profesor? - musité con cautela. Expectante a lo que me diría un profesor de literatura.

- Tengo un mensaje de Gai – manifestó, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza -. Te pide que pases un momento por la cancha antes de partir a casa.

Me colgué la mochila al hombro, con útiles dentro y caminé con cara de pocos amigos hacía la puerta.

- Recibido, profesor – repuse aferrando el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Ah! Y… Hinata… - volví el rostro lo suficiente para conectar la mirada con él - … Evita huir de esta.

Fruncí los labios ante esto, sintiendo como mis planes de fuga se venían abajo junto a mi estado de humor, Charlie.

Caminé jugando con mis dedos con inquietud. Sé perfectamente que lo único que ganaría con ignorar el llamado de Gai era una citación y no quería manchar mi pulcro expediente académico. Venía arrastrando una serie de faltas a sus llamadas, cada una producto de un plan diseñado minuciosamente -Para una persona que tiene a su alcance un mapa con cada pasillo y desviación del colegio era muy sencillo-. Pero sabía que había un limite, y ese limite había llegado.

Una vez, él, Gai, recurrió al juego del gato y el ratón. Ese día llegué tarde a casa y era no era conveniente confesar que mi profesor me estaba dando caza. Me abstuve de comentar algo y soporté la represaría.

Volviendo al problema presente: Gai. Tanto profesor de educación física, también era el entrenador del equipo mixto del colegio. Y sus constantes esfuerzos en dirigirme la palabra se debía ha una evaluación de hacía unas pocas semanas.

Ya que no quería reprobar una materia tan fácil como educación física, me obligué a mí misma a jugar en un partido que valía el 65% de mi nota final en el lapso. Así que jugué ¿Y qué es lo malo, Hinata? Solo que la comunidad estudiantil descubrió que Hinata Hyuga no es la chica débil e inútil que creían tener entre sus grupos sociales. Ahora no era tan invisible como lo era antes. Cosa que no me agrada nada. Aunque sigo siendo la X de todo el instituto.

Seguí caminando, esquivando a los alumnos que conversaban y reían mientras iban hacia la salida de la escuela ¿Mi gran defecto? La timidez, no se cuantas veces he escrito sobre el mismo tema en este cuaderno, Charlie. Pero no me cansaré de escribir sobre mi complejo de vida, ya que esa es la valla que tengo que saltar todos los días… pero como lo sabes y yo lo sé nunca consigo hacerlo. La timidez para mi es como una cárcel en la que llevo toda mi vida formándome, en algo han colaborado mis padres. Hina y Hiashi Hyuga, padres trabajadores y personas incapaces de durar una semana sin tener dos discusiones mínimo. Son mis padres, me dieron la vida. Los amo, los respeto y les agradezco por haberme traído a este mundo, aunque a veces desee ser otra persona con otra vida.

Ellos me criaron en esa cárcel, en esa burbuja alejada de la sociedad y de mi entorno. Mal echo. Me enseñaron "Tú calla que yo hablo", en pocas palabras: me enseñaron a temerle al mundo. Desde que no alcanzaba el cerrojo de la puerta era así, pero he ido mejorando. Hina y Hiazhi se dieron cuenta de mi "Distanciamiento del mundo" cuando la psicóloga solicitó que fueran al colegio y ahí Tsunade les abrió los ojos a mis padres.

Charlie, es mi primer año en esta secundaria. No hablo con nadie y tengo dieciséis, sin amigos y siempre tras las sombras del silencio. Por lo cual Tsunade decidió atacar ese problema. Ahora tengo sesiones los martes y viernes, de todas las semanas. No me molesta, en realidad es liberador, pero como es obvio al principio me oponía.

Viré la vista a mi izquierda y vi la puerta de esas de van y ven. Arriba de estas rezaba "Gimnasio" Las abrí y vi al entrenador. Justo en el momento de mi acercamiento hacía él, este dio un saque que envió el balón al extremo opuesto de la cancha. Donde una chica la recibió sin contratiempo alguno.

- Profesor – si tuviese un conteo de las veces en que digo la misma palabra, ya hubiese explotado de sobre carga.

El hombre alto, se volvió hacia mí con una radiante y ridículamente exagerada sonrisa. Cuando la pelota, impulsada por la fuerza del remate de la chica, iba a estamparse en su rostro, Gay lo esquivó acunclillandose en un limpio movimientos. _"¡Aplausos!"_

- ¡Tiempo! – manifestó con voz imponente.

Con un gesto de la mano, le indicó a la chica que se acercara. Me aproximé más a ambos, dejando en el proceso mi bolso en el suelo.

- Pensé que huirías de esta también – el hombre de corte de tazón, colocó los brazos en jarras.

- Decidí no hacerlo – mascullé, con mi mirada atrapada en sus cegadores zapatos verdes

- Buena elección. Las puertas estás siendo flanqueadas por docentes.

- ¿Qué…? - comencé a balbucear.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gai? – cuestionó la rubia recién llegada posicionándose a un lado del mismo.

Su mirada turquesa de inmediato calculó mi ser, observándome con ojo crítico. ¿Era incapaz de disimular por lo menos? Desvié mi mirada para no resolver más de lo soportable en el asunto.

Un dedo índice en mi dirección me obligó a dar un paso de retroceso para evitar el contacto de su dedo con mi nariz.

- ¡Te presento a tu nueva jugadora! - anunció alzando el tono de voz el hombre._  
_

Mi mandíbula se desencajó de su sitio.

- ¿Cómo? - susurré.

- ¡Jugadora! – repitió burlónamente Maito Gai, mi nuevo entrenador.

- No tenía por qué...- negué con la cabeza -... Nunca he escuchado que me preguntaran.

Vi como en el rostro de la rubia a mí lado una chispa se incendiaba.

- ¿Acaso no quieres entrar? - interrogó con una molesta voz melosa.

- N-no dije e-eso...

- Ya está decidido.

- ¿Cómo así? – inconscientemente levanté el tono de voz.

El sujeto cabeceó.

- Ya estás en el equipo – carraspeó –. Por tus representantes y docentes de esta institución.

- Pe-pero ¿Por qué ellos deciden?

- Para nadie es un secreto tu extraño comportamiento. Eso de no tener amigos y ser tan callada, no es de gente que esta cuerda. Decidieron que es lo mejor para ti, porque… necesitas ayuda urgente.

El asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Charlie, eso fue como una patada en el estómago, combinado con un puñetazo en la espalda. Traté de decir algo, algo coherente y sarcástico que me defendiera. _"Siempre mi imaginación con las palabras me falla."_

- ¡Entonces… ya somos equipo! – esbozó la rubia evitando el silencio lleno de tensión.

- Si no hay alternativa – me aseguré que en susurros, mi voz se escuchara llena de ácido.

Se tomó una decisión sobre mí, sin mí. Un profesor estúpido me dice loca sin remordimiento, ni tapujo alguno. Y ahora estoy en un equipo en el cual no quiero estar. En definitiva este no fue mi día.

- ¡Mañana aquí! Después del tercer bloque – nos dijo el entrenador - ¡Tendrán pruebas!

- ¿Pruebas? – chilló la chica, dejando todo atisbo de sonrisa o simpatía.

Mientras el carácter de la rubia salía a relucir, mi incredulidad selló mis labios.

- Es temporada de entrada y salida. Dentro de unos meses comenzaran los ínter-cursos, necesitamos pulir nuestro ejercito.

- Aún así no corresponden en este mes, es ha principio de año – contraatacó ella.

Él le quitó el balón de las manos.

- Ahora sí – empezó a hacer rebotar el balón rítmica y rápidamente en el mismo sitio.

No me quería quedar a observar como Gai se regodeaba con mi visible molestia, así que di medía vuelta, dirigiéndome hacía la salida de ese infierno. Tomé de un movimiento brusco mi bolso y seguí resoplando soramente por la nariz.

- Hasta mañana, Hinata - escuché despedirse el entrenador.

Gruñí por lo bajo y salí del gimnasio.

**###**

Con llave en mano, sacudí la cerradura. La giré a la derecha. No ocurrió nada. Cero.

- ¡Maldita sea con esta puerta, ábrete! – le grité. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas, pero aun así no cedía el estorboso objeto de madera que se merecía todo el peso de mi ira.

Como por onceaba vez, revisé todas las llaves y por onceaba oportunidad, afirmé que era la correcta

– Una vez más, por favor. Sí no abres, tendré que entrar por la ventana – dije con los ojos cerrados – ¡Vamos! No quiero tener la necesidad de romper nada. Así que... tres… dos… uno ¡AH!

La puerta se abrió de súbito, conmigo cayendo de boca dentro de la vivienda. Como si una salvaje corriente de viento la fuera abierto, la puerta golpeó contra la pared produciendo un sonido sordo y seco ¡Sorprende que no se haya astillado!

Me levante con dificultad, ya que mi rodilla latía de dolor _"¿Eso debería de latir? Mañana tendré un hematoma del tamaño de Texas"_ Cojeé torciendo el gesto por el dolor y cerré la puerta. Ya cerrada y con llave, le di un puñetazo como si con esto se arrepentiría de sus actos.

- No ejercí tanta fuerza como para que se abriera así – fui mascullando hasta mi cuarto. Subir las escaleras fue todo un castigo, pero lo logré.

Tú ya conoces mi casa, Charlie. Claro por la tinta escrita en tus páginas, detallando como es por dentro y por fuera.

Una casa que poseemos hacia cuatro meses. Mis padres y yo nos mudamos a esta casa, ubicada en una urbanización promedio, por asuntos de trabajo, como lo habían citado ellos. La urbanización queda a pocas calles del colegio, siendo una de las razones porque fue elegida, además de que se tiene un fácil acceso a los sitios públicos; como los centros comerciales, por ejemplo.

Respecto a los vecinos, son tan callados y cautelosos que aún dudo que estén ahí.

¿Me gusta la nueva casa? Aun no lo sé. Cuatro meses y aun no me adapto, pero tampoco la odio. Claro, ya me había acostumbrado al apartamento que teníamos en Kirigakure. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos me entristecí tanto que no hablé por una semana, ni una palabra salía de mis labios. Alejarte de lo que conoces es un paso duro que dar.

Ya en el segundo piso, recorrí cojeando el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta mostrando el panorama de mi limpio y sencillo aposento. Dejé la mochila en la cama, al igual que me acostaba en ella.

La tranquilidad del lugar absorbía mis energías, los pocos ruidos del exterior se unían al silencio para producir sinfonía. Mis párpados se volvieron pesados, inevitablemente, iba cerrándolos a medida que los minutos transcurrían. Me fui quedando dormida paulatinamente:

Caminé colina arriba, la hierba espesa y verde le dio lugar al asfalto. Me encontraba en una carretera. Iba en dirección a una casa de techo de paja y paredes de piedra. Tenía un cartel donde le hacia propaganda a _Pepsi_. Yo tenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y viré la cabeza cuando un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados empezó a caminar junto a mí.

Él se volvió hacia mí, revelando unos profundos ojos ónice. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mi mente se nubló en una nube borrosa. Vi en estos ojos oscuros una gran tristeza... el instinto maternal que anidaba dentro de mí, en lo profundo de mis entrañas, surgió; debía protegerlo, debía cuidarlo. Ese pequeño niño estaba inseguro ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué vino a mí? No importa, no importaba nada. Solo él y su seguridad... Haría todo lo posible para que no le ocurriera nada.

El rubio observó hacia el frente y luego a nuestros pies. Un temblor. Un violento estrépito. Le cogí la mano, justo antes de que el suelo bajo nuestro pies se quebrajara y partiera en fragmentos. Caímos en un negro abismo oscuro. Caímos en él, no pude evitarlo.

Le abracé en mi pecho, manteniendo su cuerpo adherido con el mío, y cerré los ojos para no ver las paredes de aquel abismo.

- ¡NO! - Grité a todo pulmón.

Abrí los ojos.

Si no fuese por su aliento frío rozar mis mejillas, nunca me hubiera enterado de su presencia.

Alguien me observaba. Estaba ahí. Sus ojos; esos ojos los había confundido con la oscuridad de la noche. Su iris azabache se mezclaba con la pupila, perdiendo la limitación entre cada uno. Volviendo aquellos orbes la inmensidad del vacío.

Un escalofrió bajó por mi espalda, enviando mensajes de alarma en forma de corrientes eléctricas por cada arteria. Y luego, cuando mis cuerdas bucales se prepararon para gritar... este se esfumó cuando parpadeé.

Era una persona, estaba ahí. Aun así se había esfumado, desaparecido, se perdió junto a la fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana. Eso era imposible. Las personas no hacemos nada como tal.

Me apeé de mi lecho y crucé la puerta abierta de mi habitación directo al baño del pasillo, con pies descalzos.

Resoplé con la necesidad de mis pulmones de coger aire. Mis parpados estaban tan abiertos que amenazaban con brotarme los ojos. Temblores involuntarios sacudían mi cuerpo con una violencia alarmante. Cuando mis piernas advirtieron con no poder con mi peso, me sostuve del borde del lavamanos con ambas manos, en busca de apoyo.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo del baño; mi rostro había perdido el poco color que poseía. Mi cuello y frente estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor. Mis ojos estaban inflamados y de un sutil color rojo, exponiendo el tiempo que llevaba durmiendo. ¿Cuánto llevaba dormida?

Abrí la llave y agaché la cabeza para echarme agua. Decidí que lo mejor era refrescarme el rostro. Y con los ojos fruncidos por el jabón, reparé en un cosquilleo que anidó en mi nuca. El cosquilleo aumentó y se fue volviendo en un incomodo escalofrío que recorría mi vertebra.

Con el dorso de la mano me removí la espuma de los ojos y, con el pensamiento de que era un fatal error, alcé mi mirada hacía el espejo. Arrepintiéndome de inmediato por mis actos.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Sintiendo cómo, con la bocanada de aire que tragué abruptamente, el miedo se introducía en mi sistema como veneno. En el pecho, mi corazón martillaba mis costillas, amenazando una fractura.

Sus ojos parecían dos lagunas profundas calmas a la espera que te introduzcas en sus aguas para aferrar tu pierna y hundirte hasta perder el aire. O, eso sentía yo al ver aquellos ojos tétricos.

Era un chico, un chico que se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí. Tan blanco como la tiza y de expresión inescrutable. Neutral. Bajo sus negros orbes, sus parpados estaban teñidos de un sutil morado, parecía cansado. Sus largos cabellos azabaches lo mantenía despreocupadamente amarrados en una coleta baja. Y sus labios, resecos y llenos de grietas, conformaban una linea recta.

El pelinegro inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Y despegó los labios:

- ¿Me has olvidado? - el susurro irradiaba inocencia, transmitía miedo a lo desconocido. Algo que no decían sus ojos.

- V-v-ve-te ¡Lárgate! - logré proferir en gritos, al momento en que cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Un zumbido constante que bailaba dentro de mis oídos me aisló de cualquier sonido. Era incesante, aunque gritara no podía escuchar mi propia voz. Se hacia cada vez más fuerte, escalando rápidamente de volumen; hasta una escala en especial que se volvió agudo, un chirrido que me taladraba la cabeza como una aguja punzante. Comenzaba a desear que el cráneo se me rompiera en pedazos.

El zumbido cesó antes de poder botar lágrima.

Lentamente abrí los ojos.

No había nadie, solo yo. Ojeé por cada rincón del baño; la ducha, el mueble. Estaba sola.

Con paso torpe e inestable salí del baño, caminando por el pasillo sentía la incómoda sensación de tener la mirada inquisidora de alguien puesta encima, acechándome, vigilando mis movimientos.

Entre tambaleos cerriles llegué a la cocina. Tras inspeccionar los rincones del espacio y espiar a mis espaldas, agarré el teléfono y tecleé en las teclas agresivamente. Descarté mi sorpresa al hecho de que recordara el número a la perfección.

Esperando con el tono de espera conformando el único sonido que inundaba la vivienda, gateé hasta refugiarme bajo el fregadero. Donde el espacio era suficiente para mantenerme oculta junto a la tubería y las piernas recogidas.

- Padre - cuchicheé el apelativo quebrando mi voz, cuando en el cuarto timbrazo el susodicho contestó.

- ¿Hija? ¿Qué ocurre? - la voz imperturbable y gruesa de mi padre me proporcionó un poco de calor.

Tomé aire, incapaz de proferir palabras sin que la voz me fallara.

- Es que... un ti-tipo, un chico, u-un... Creo que hay alguien aquí - dije tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaron entre sí.

Aprecié el silencio del otro lado de la línea, preguntándome si mi padre seguía ahí.

- Hinata, informa a la policía de esto, y si es necesario sal de ahí en este momento, busca ayuda de algún vecino. ¿Me has comprendido?

Mantuve el silencio. Incapaz de hablar. A continuación, el recuerdo bailó en mi visión como una película reproduciéndose: esos enigmáticos ojos negros, neutros y sobrecogedores, eran reales y desaparecieron aún así. Ante mis ojos se habían consumido, como el viento al humo.

- No te preocupes - hablé bajo, adoptando un tono plano -. Me he equivocado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pensé ver algo - me pasé la mano por el cabello -. Estaba durmiendo, probablemente aun estaba soñando cuando creí haberlo visto.

- ¡Maldita sea! No vuelvas a llamarme por una estupidez así, ¿acaso quieres hacerme perder el tiempo en niñerías, Hinata? - me gritó antes de cortar la comunicación.

Una silenciosa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Y tras esta, otras varias gotas saladas fueron brotando de mis ojos. Me mantuve en esa posición por tiempo indefinido; ciñendo el teléfono contra mi pecho y aferrando mis piernas junto mi cuerpo con el otro brazo, echa un ovillo bajo el fregadero.

Nunca me había sentido tan frágil y débil, expuesta a un peligro desconocido que asechaba en los propios limites de mi hogar. El miedo era nocivo bajo mi piel, provocando el erizar de mis vellos. Mi labio inferior temblaba junto con un silencioso sollozo del que era sometido mi pecho. No podía cerrar los ojos, no podía. Porque al hacerlo, la imagen de sus ojos azabache se imprimía bajo mis parpados.

Retiré el camino de lágrimas con mi brazo. ¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera en aquellas condiciones? Probablemente me recordara lo patética que era, pero no le daría el gusto. Una vez más no. Con una nueva chispa dentro de mí, salí de mi escondite y me levanté.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y me encaminé hacía la sala, observando las esquinas de soslayo.

- Relájate, relájate, Hinata - me dije, viendo a los lados -. Aquí no hay nadie, no hay nada. No tienes porque comportarte paranoica... Tienes que relajarte.

- Y tomarte una pastilla - volví la mirada por encima de mi hombro -. No, mejor droga. Marihuana.

Chillé e impacté mi retaguardia con el suelo al caerme. Él estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con su pierna recogida sobre la superficie y su brazo apoyado de su rodilla con aire calmado.

- ¡Bu! - el entorné los ojos una milésima y yo me arrastré de espaldas hasta que la pared me privó de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - mi voz era rápida. Mi pulso era un caos, se había disparado.

- Viendo como pones cara de espanto - profirió el chico, con una torcida sonrisa entre labios.

- ¿Quién eres?

Antes de advertirlo ya se había ido, ya no estaba. Otra vez se había esfumado. Me abracé las piernas. Y enterré la cara en mis rodillas.

_"Esto no es real. No esta pasando. Estoy soñando. Todo esto es una pesadilla."_

* * *

**N.A: Primer capítulo editado**, dejé la "esencia" de este intacto, pero pulí algunas cosas

Gracias a los que comentaron este capítulo: **sami-chan hina-ino**, **EyesGrey-sama**, **Magic ann love**, **Smilesforfree**, **Tokeijikakeno orenji** y por supuesto a mi prima: **Mai-Nya**.

**_*Cambio y Fuera*_**


	2. Miradas

**(Miércoles, 08/02/2012…**

_Increíblemente puedo respirar con total normalidad…)_

_**Miradas envenenadas:**_

- Recuerden que este viernes es el examen, no se olviden de estudiar - el sensei Kakashi Hatake vociferó la palabra innombrable para el idioma de un estudiante: Examen, de toda la oración solo le preste atención a esta.

Dichas estas palabras todos empezaron sus conversaciones pendientes. Yo termine de dibujar en la ultima página de mi cuaderno "Silencio" antes de cerrarlo y guardarlo en el bolso. El bullicio de gente se fue disipando mientras que los alumnos se iban del aula. Espere a que solo hubieran pocas personas en este. Agarre aire y me levante del pupitre. Solo podía caminar pesadamente, dando a entender lo frustrada que estaba. Mis nervios se agudizaban cuando mi mente pensaba: Pruebas de voleibol. Voleibol.

No estaba segura del resultado próximo de esa clase, que justamente era el siguiente bloque. Lo único que estaba segura era que estaba apunto de vomitar de nervios.

Tenía pensado reclamarle a mis padres la falta de respeto por su parte al ingresarme en un equipo en el cual yo no tenía considerado entrar. Pero, Hina había llegado regañándome por la falsa alarma, esa llamada errónea hizo que se convirtiera en un toro molesto. Aunque… falsa no era el mejor termino, en realidad alguien estaba ahí, en la casa. Sería un error fatal contarle a mi madre sobre la supuesta aparición que me hablaba _"¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡no fue real!"_ me venia diciendo esto todo el día, pero mis nulos intentos de cambiar mi punto de vista no funcionaban. Una parte de mi sabía que no estaba sola en esa casa.

También estaba la opción de reclamarle a mi padre, Hiashi. Al sacar el tema del voleibol este me calló y me pidió un vaso de agua, que había llegado cansado del trabajo y solo quería descansar. Los pretextos eran su especialidad. No quería insistir y luego de una noche sin sueño pude pensar en que no era tan mala la idea de participar en un equipo, al menos hacía una actividad física, ¿no?

Comencé a caminar erguida, con la cabeza en alto y con pensamientos positivos –intentando no arrepentirme -. El sensei me había aclarado que estaba en el equipo, pero aún así quería demostrar lo que podía hacer, un pensamiento positivo ¿No, Charlie? ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! En mi fiero interior quería salir corriendo de ese lugar e irme directo a mi casa.

Al llegar a unos centímetros de las puertas del gimnasio una pelusa rubia salió corriendo desde otro pasillo… ¡Venía directo hacia mi!

- ¡Tengo prisa! ¡Voy a llegar tarde y me mataran! – fue gritando mientras se abría paso por la ola de alumnos.

Con los ojos como platos esquive al chico antes de ser estampada contra la puerta. Este entró como una bala por las puertas. Reprimí las ganas de reír, en cambio, fruncí el ceño y gruñí.

Suspirando abrí las puertas del gimnasio, dejándome ver el panorama. En las gradas un gran grupo de personas estaban sentados, viendo a la pareja que estaba hablando cerca de estas.

- Llegaste tarde… de nuevo – decía Gay sensei cuando yo me acerque.

- No es mi culpa que el tráfico estudiantil en este colegio sea tan masivo – el chico de cabellos rubios subió los hombros.

- ¡No vengas con tonterías! Fácilmente puedes empujar, hasta te permito golpearlos … pero tiene que ser la última vez que llegue tarde, Uzumaki – Gay señaló al que se apellida UzumaKi.

- No soy ni baskebolista, ni boxeador para estar haciendo esas acciones tan de cavernícolas – el rubio alzo el rostro -. Y usted es profesor no debería incitarnos a usar la violencia.

El sensei se pasó las manos por el cabello.

- Deja el teatro y ve a sentarte – Gay habló entre dientes.

- Como diga sensei – y así el rubio se encamino hacía las gradas.

_"De acuerdo… esto va a ser divertido"_ Con este pensamiento me acerque a las gradas, con la cabeza gacha. Sentía que todo el mundo me observaba.

- ¿Y tu? – el sensei gritó a mis espaldas, yo me volví – Has llegado tarde.

- No sabía que era a esta hora – dije de inmediato,_ "Una mentirilla no mata, ¿Verdad, Charlie?"_

- No tienes excusa para la próxima – me señaló las rojas gradas - ¡ Muévete!

No quise protestar. Me dirigí tan rápido como pude a las gradas. Me senté en las primeras, junto a una rubia; extrañamente familiar. Sentí su mirada calarme el rostro.

- Como estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción por parte de sus compañeros. Naruto y Hinata – al escuchar mi nombre baje la mirada -. Les decía que hoy probaremos el saque de cada uno, y luego de que cada uno halla pasado veremos como interactúan en equipo.

Vi como sujetaba una tablilla, el sensei la examino.

- Llamare por orden de lista. Los que nombre se levantaran… - hizo una pausa -… Suigetsu Hozuki.

Antes de que pudiera ver quien era ese tal Suigetsu, el sensei hizo sonar el silbato. Todos hicimos lo mismo: Taparnos las orejas. Con torpeza, el chico del lado derecho de la rubia que tenía a mi lado se levantó y camino hacia Gay sensei. Entre cerré los ojos cuando note la cabellera de este, plateado. Lo había visto con anterioridad en los pasillo, y este estaba adelante mio en economía.

Toma – el sensei le lanzó el balón al chico -. Saca, tiene que cruzar la maya - antes de lo imprevisto el silbato volvió a dejarnos sordos por algunos segundos.

- ¿Es necesario qué haga eso a cada instante? – me queje en un murmullo.

- Piensa que le da autoridad – me volví hacia la chica a mi lado -. Y quiere que quedemos sordos.

Yo ahogue unas cuantas carcajadas. Vi a la rubia. Si, Charlie, es la misma que estaba en el gimnasio ayer. La misma rubia de ojos aguamarina. Esta me sonrió.

- Me disculpo por la actitud del profesor – me dijo ella -. No le importa decir las cosas directamente y tiene mal carácter. Ayer estaba peor que de costumbre.

- Si, no le importó decirme loca – fruncí el ceño – Ino, ¿No?

Recordaba unos días atrás, donde Suigetsu le había gritado a la rubia: - ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan delicada, Ino! – No sabía la razón, así que lo ignore y entre a mi clase.

- Esa soy yo – se señalo así misma –. Por lo que se rumorea eres Hinata Hyuga, algunos dicen que eres de cuidado. La ojos de perla que decidió salir a luz pública…

- Soy yo – la interrumpí antes de que empezara a declararme todos los chismes que se decían de mi a mi espalda, no me apetecía pasar mi hora escuchando rumores erróneos e hirientes -. Y no decidí salir a luz publica, como sabes, me empujaron hacia la sociedad.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ya que estas forzada a estar dos veces a la semana conmigo... ¿Por qué no me dices algo de ti? - su mirada me dijo que no me saldría de esa.

- He, ah - alce una ceja - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella puso su dedo en la barbilla, haciendo que lo pensaba. Yo mire a los lados, empezando a desconfiar de la rubia.

- ¿Usas lentes de contacto? - replicó.

Yo alce las cejas, en sorpresa.

- ¿Crees que el color de mis ojos es artificial? - dije entre risas.

- Eso según lo que me respondas... Es que me parece tan extraño... - Ino se acerco a mi rostro, detallandome.

Me aparte como reflejo.

- He visto a muchas personas con apariencia más extraña que la mía, Yamanaka.

- No te lo pregunto por tu apariencia, Hyuga. Sólo que algo no concuerda...

- Y ese algo qué es... - mis palabras disminuyeron por el sonido ensordecedor del silbato. Ambas dimos un respingo.

Mire al sensei que sonreía burlonamente.

- Hyuga Hinata, hazme el honor de venir a presentar la prueba, por favor -_ "¡Malvada sea!"_

Maldiciendo en mi interior me levante de las gradas.

- Suerte - me dijo Ino.

- Gracias - musite nerviosa.

Mientras caminaba hacia al sensei las manos empezaron a sudarme. El corazón me golpeaba contra el pecho rápidamente. Sentí que las rodillas se me flexionarían en cualquier momento. Las piernas me temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta, haciendo así que mí respiración fuera en aumento.

Al llegar junto al sensei Gay el me dio las indicaciones, indicaciones que no logre entender. No lograba comprender el ruido que había a mi alrededor. El me entrego el balón, procure que no se me resbalara de mis manos sudorosas. Charlie, mi cuerpo era un total caos tembloroso. Hice rebotar el balón contra el suelo, los golpes secos se acoplaban con los latidos de mi corazón. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrieron mi frente, cayendo directamente al suelo. Plasmando en unas gotas mi frustración._ "Vamos, contrólate, Hinata"._

Mire al frente, calculando si tenía las suficientes fuerzas para darle un golpe al balón. Pude notar las miradas de todos los presentes a mis espaldas, eso no me ayudo en nada. Respire profundo, el aire me cayo en los pulmones como arena. Y ahí fue, cuando me di cuenta que alguien estaba del otro lado de la cancha.

Unos ojos azabaches me recorrieron y ese matiz oscuro me dio confianza. Unas extrañas fuerzas me invadieron logrando que mi mente se despejara.

Lance el balón al aire y con un saque de tennis, este terminó rebotando del otro lado de la maya. Sonreí de lado y vi a donde aquel individuo se había presentado... Ya no estaba, _"joder"_.

Sentí unas palmadas en mi espalda.

- Bien echo, Hinata - me felicitó el sensei evitando que cayera en mis cavilaciones - ¡En saque has aprobado! Cuando pasen todos jugaras, para saber que tanto oculta Hyuga.

- Gracias, Gay sensei - sonreí, pero en mi interior me abrazaba las rodillas meciéndome en el piso del miedo.

Dirigiéndome de nuevo a mi puesto en las gradas, vi, por casualidad, al rubio. Naruto me enseñaba el pulgar, en señal de "Bien echo" Le sonreí con timidez y seguí mi camino hacía donde estaba sentada Ino. Ella me esperaba aplaudiéndome por lo bajo.

- Vaya, vaya - me mostró una gran sonrisa al sentarme -. Eso fue un saque espectacular. Y eso que cuando caminabas se te veía tan mal.

- Conseguí confianza - repuse después de un momento.

- Eso es bueno... ¿por qué esa cara de pocos amigos?

Me humedecí los labios. Charlie, me debatía entre la opción de decirle que veía a gente que en realidad no estaba ahí y/o mentirle con un invento barato. _"Me quedo con la segunda"_.

- Todos me miraban - no la mire al decirlo. Ya que no era la verdadera razón y era pésima mintiendo. Si mi vida dependiera de mentiras, estaba por segura que moriría.

- ¿Recibes confianza con las miradas? - parecía asombrada -. Eso yo no lo soporto. Seria capaz de lanzarme al piso a suplicar que dejen de mirarme...

- Eres la capitana del equipo de la secundaria, siempre te están observando.

- Ser el centro de atención no es fácil, Hyuga.

No le tome importancia a sus palabras. Mi cabeza se hallaba en otro sitio. _"En mi casa y ahora en el colegio ¿A donde puedo ir ahora?"_ Pensé, haciéndome chasquear cada dedo de las manos.

* * *

_**N.A:**_¿Qué_ tal? Explicare la demora: El monitor de mi computadora se estropeo y no hay aviso de que lo vayan a arreglar. Así que tengo que esperar la computadora de mi prima... Espero les guste._


	3. Miradas 2

**(Miércoles 08/02/2012**

_Debo de aprender a controlar mi corazón)_

_**Palomitas de maíz:**_

**(Mi gran y apacible hogar... no comas cuentos, Charlie)**

Cuando el cronometro del microondas marcó "00:01" Abrí la puerta, saque la bolsa de palomitas de maíz instantáneas y la vertí en un bol amarillo que estaba a mi lado sobre el mesón de la cocina. Cerré la puerta del micro y me lleve el bol conmigo a la sala, mientras iba comiéndolas.

Me aplaste -el terminó le da justicia a mi acción- en el sofá, tome el control remoto y encendí la televisión. Empecé a cambiar los canales: una gran explosión... Pilates... Declaraciones de amor... Un bosque... Un asesino... Las noticias... Un chef. El hombre de gorro me dejó atónita _"Se parece a mi padre, Mierda"_. Deje el canal donde el chef cortaba unos tomates rojos.

Empece a reconstruir el día: habíamos jugado en un partido amistoso. Nos dividieron en dos equipos, yo quede con Ino, por casualidades de la vida, Tenten -Se su nombre por la explicación detallada de aquella chica queme ofreció gustosamente la rubia- y Naruto ¿El destino? No lo sabía y no quería darle vueltas al asunto. Quería estar concentrada, algo que se me hizo muy difícil con las miradas frecuentes de esos ojos azul intenso de aquel rubio. Parecía que su objetivo era joderme las intenciones de quedar en el equipo.

Algo con lo que mucha gente en la secundaria se pasara días en argumentar, chismear y deleitar es con la gran escena, donde Naruto y mi presencia fueron los protagonistas. Un trastabilleo de mi parte causó el gran despelote, justamente Naruto fue el que hizo de colchón mío. Caí con el directo al suelo de la cancha después de haber intentado salvar el balón, lo que no sabía era que el tenía las misma intenciones y nos dimos un buen golpe. El rojo de las rosas se opocaría al lado de el color tan visible de mis mejillas, mi sonrojo fue un punto a favor para Naruto, quien disfrutó de mi torpeza. Aún lo recuerdo y mis mejillas se vuelven a encender como linterna.

Después de haber huido de allí me vine a casa corriendo. Aún sintiendo la vergüenza a mi alrededor. También Ino no ayudaba, para ella era divertido recordarmelo con sus carcajadas mientras me acompañaba a la salida. Deje a medio camino de mi boca un puño lleno de palomitas de maíz..._"¿Qué le ocurre al televisor?" _Entre cerré los ojos.

El chef que cocinaba un pollo relleno en la televisión empezó a verse borroso. Deje el bol a un lado para acercarme al televisor. Con la vista fija en el, vi como se le había caído la señal.

- Ahora no, ahora no - musite, mientras trataba de apagar el televisor. Hundía el botón "POWER", pero este no respondía ¡El maldito televisor no se apagaba! Asome la cabeza tras este, para estirar el brazo y desconectarlo. Cuando mire la pantalla aún seguía igual. Se me aceleró el pulso.

- Ahora si, ahora si - me musitó alguien al oído.

Gritando di un salto.

- ¡CIELOS! - Me agarre el pecho. El chico de cabello azabache estaba sentado en el sofá comiendo de mis palomitas - ¡Otra vez tu!

- Si, soy yo ¿Qué? ¿mi presencia te agrada? - me fuera ruborizado si no tuvier la cara pálida del susto.

Sacudía la cabeza. _"Aprovecha, Hinata, antes de que decida irse" _Me dije.

- Eh... pregunta - me acerque algunos pasos, pero aún nos separaba una gran distancia - Bueno, eh... Es-esto ¿Q-qué eres exa-exactamente? ¿Eres producto de mi-mi loca imaginación? ¿O e-eres real, es decir, u-un...?

No pude decirlo en voz alta. El tragó.

- Por lo que pude entender de tus tartamudeos... - baje la mirada -... En general, no soy real - dijo sin importancia. Se sacudió las manos en su pantalón oscuro -. Pero existo.

Esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. _Terrorífico_.

- Hmm - musite -. ¿Pu-puedes explica-carmelo mejor?

El gruño y miro al techo.

- Para ti soy muy real, ya que existí... - este me recorrió con sus ojos azabache -...en tu pasado.

- No, no y no - me agarre la cabeza. Todo parecía un juego perverso - ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Quien eres?!

- Esa no es la pregunta correcta - musito, con los ojos cerrados.

Antes de desmayarme, decidí sentarme en el sofá ¡Muy lejos de él!

- ¿Quien fuiste para mi? - no lo miraba a él, veía un punto vacío entre la pared.

Escuche un bufido por parte de el pelinegro.

- Te lo aseguro... un gran error, preciosa - lo decía con tanto odio en la voz que sentí como un escalofrío me bajaba por la columna.

No tuve el valor de mirarle.

- Eso confirma que no eres un loco producto de mi imaginación - hablaba en murmullos.

- No alucinas, Hinata - vi de reojo como seguía comiéndose mis palomitas de maíz.

Eso no era para nada un alivio. Estaba teniendo una conversación con un fantasma, un no vino, un espíritu, un alma que vaga por el mundo. Los veía, le hablaba, los veía tan reales como personas de carne y hueso. Para empeorar el asunto: este me decía que lo había visto antes ¡Joder! Es decir, lo vi con vida. ¿Qué había ocurrido con él? ¿Por qué no me acordaba de él? Ya que me parecía imposible olvidar unos ojos tan atrapantes como esos, ese rostro color nívea ¿Como olvidarle a él?

Volví mi rostro hacia él. Este solo seguía masticando, viendo el televisor sin señal. _"Vamos"_Me dije _"¡Tócalo! No creo que muerda, creo" _Pensé mientras acercaba mi dedo a su brazo de un matiz de un pálido atemorizante. El chico no parecía notar mi cercanía _"Solo un centímetro ¡Y ya!" _

A continuación mi dedo recibió una clase de choque eléctrico. Eche un respingo. Era como tocar el hielo y que este tan frío que quema tu piel, pero no le estaba haciendo. Lo que me asusto más de la cuenta era la manera en que había atravesado su brazo, ¡Lo había traspasado!

- No te preocupes - dijo, mirándome a los ojos. De una manera que me advirtió problemas -. Pronto me tocaras, amor. Muy pronto.

Me quede petrificada en mi sitio. Sentí como el color abandonaba mi rostro. Parpadie.

- ¿Amor? - musite ilusa.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que no le haces caso al miedo - arrojó el bol al suelo, llenándolo así de una alfombra de palomitas. Me distraje viendo como se esparcían las palomitas, y en ese pequeño momento, en esos pocos segundos... el ojos azabache estaba prácticamente sobre mi - Tienes miedo, mucho miedo.

Trate de apartarme de él, pero termine reposando la cabeza en el pasamanos. Al chico lo tenía encima, con sus manos a cada lado de mi torso y su rostro a peligrosos escasos centímetros. La aurora gélida que emanaba de el hizo que se me erizaran los pelos. Aparte de mi rostro, cuando se acerco más a mi, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

- Claro que no - hice un intento de mostrarme valiente, pero mi voz me traicionó con un murmullo leve.

- No mientas, eres mala mintiendo. Tu lo sabes y yo lo se - dijo, con un gran regocijo en su voz. El chico extendió su dedo hacia mi, hacia mi cuello.

- Ou, ou, ou ¿Q-Qué tra-tramas? - trate de saltar del sofá, pero el ejercía presión con sus rodillas en mis muslo. Empezaban a adormecerme las piernas.

En el momento de su toque mi campo de visión se vio envuelto con un manto negro, impidiéndome ver mi entorno. No sabía si estaba acostada, sentada o si al menos estaba sobre un "algo". La sensación de estar en el vacío me oprimía los pulmones. Escuche unas risas, lejanas y acopladas. Como si provinieran de una radio de antaño, esas en las que tus abuelos escuchan el noticiero por las mañanas. Las risas seguían, felices y alegres. Eran de un chico y una chica, la familiaridad era evidente. Era como un recuerdo, pero no podía estar segura de ello. Y en ese momento fue cuando me pregunte: ¿Hace cuanto que no reía? ¿Hace cuanto que me podía considerar completamente feliz?


	4. Sueño y discusión

**(Jueves, 09/02/12**

_¿Por qué?)_

** Curiosos sueños:**

La noche, silenciosa y lúgubre, parecía un manto negro que ocultaba cualquier estrella que tuviera el valor suficiente como para hacerse notar en ese cielo oscuro. La única que lograba inmortalizar el poder del cielo era la luna, brillante y esplendorosa, se hacia presente arriba de mi cabeza, iluminando las calles con un leve brillo plateado.

Y bajo la grandiosidad de la luna llena un flamante auto yacia bajo un àrbol de mi jardín, este se confundia con su camuflaje color negro bajo la sombra del frondozo àrbol de mi jardín. Se acababa de estacionar junto a la entrada de mi casa. Yo me encontraba apoyada de los codos en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso, miraba con atención a las dos personas que acababan de salir del automóvil.

Con su aura alegre iluminando el inhóspito lugar. Con carcajadas por parte del chico y risas silenciosas por la chica, llenaron el silencio sepulcral. Yo, por mi parte, mire recelosa como el muchacho tomaba entre sus manos el rostro nivea de la chica, esta obedecio y se dejó besar en los labios. Sentí una punzada de cólera en el estómago. Aunque quería sentir felicidad por la joven pareja, nunca llego. Trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, pero los músculos de mi boca no me obedecían, termine con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. La chica, después de haberse liberado del agarre del pelinegro con un pulcro poder de persuación, intercambió algunas palabras con este, palabras que respondía el muchacho con inclinaciones de cabezas o sólo sonrisas torcidas, y con la mano en alto, en forma de despedida, se fue apartando de él.

Sentí como un gran peso de encima se iba disolviendo cuando seguí con la mirada a la chica que en ese momento iba dando pasos hacia la puerta de entrada. Vi la escena, la chica entró en mi casa con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que el chico. Todo parecía ameno. Hasta que la peliazul se ocultó tras la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas, este adoptó un aire frío y gélido. A pesar de la distancia pude sentir ese cambio en el pelinegro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna como una gota de lluvia. Nunca creí poder sentir esa sensación, ni menos inmaginarlo. El pelinegro alzo la vista hacia la ventana donde yo me encontraba mirando la calle, y en ese momento a él. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios, una sonrisa tan lúgubre e inquietante como la noche silenciosa de aquel día. Sus ojos azabache se cruzaron con los mios, esperando mi reacción, note la burla en sus ojos. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue mantenerme inerte, sus carcajadas maliciosas hicieron que los pelos de la nuca se me herizaran. Y luego de que su sonrisa se ensanchara, todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

... Esta mañana me desperté de un susto. Con el corazón golpeando contra mis costillas con rapidez, una fina capa de sudor cubría mi rostro, y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. La alarma en mi cabeza me obligó a sentarme y a mirar a todos lados, esperando a encontrarme con esos ojos oscuros y llenos de un vacío escalofriante. Pero, yo estaba sola en mi cuarto, Charlie. Tan sola como siempre lo he estado_ "Genial"_ me dije _"¿Y ese sueño qué?"_ Me obligue a mi misma a levantarme de mi lecho. Y luego de varios intentos fallidos logre ponerme de pie.

Después de haberme lavado y despejado la pereza con un baño de agua fría, puesto la ropa y acomodar mi mochila. Baje por las escaleras con paso lento. Por el ruido del choque de platos, el agua correr predije que Hina estaba en la cocina. Y así era.

La mujer, estaba apoyada del fregadero con aire alegre -por alguna razón que desconocía-. Mire la pequeña mesa, ahí estaba mi desayuno con un plato encima para protección de las moscas. Junto a una taza de café que reconocía por ser la misma taza que le había regalado a Hina el año pasado por le día de las madres.

- Buenos días - salude, llamando la atención de mi madre. Quien no había advertido mi presencia.

La mayor se giro, agarro una toalla que estaba a su lado y se seco las manos con esta, que dejo en la mesa donde ahora yo estaba sentada. Me dedico una cariñosa sonrisa que no pude evitar imitar.

- ¿Como has dormido? - se sentó en la otra silla, frente a un libro abierto que ojeo antes de volver a posar sus grandes ojos perlas en mi.

Mire de reojo el libro, era de cubierta color azul. Eso fue todo lo que pude ver de el. Sabiendo como es mi propia madre adivine que era de "Auto ayuda", Charlie. Después de intentar confirmar mi teoría me dedique a responder:

- Agitada - sabiendo que mi madre ignoraba mi brusca forma de despertar por la mañana, dije:-. He tenido un extraño sueño...

- ¿De qué trataba, mi niña? - la mujer se llevo la taza de "Mamá N#1" a los labios y observo con curiosidad en sus ojos claros.

Charlie, lo pensé. ¿Le digo, no le digo? No pienso que aquel inquietante sueño tenga algún significado importante que merezca ponerse en discusión. Pero una oculta y distante parte de mi cerebro me dijjo que debía contarle a mi progenitora, confiar el élla "¡Solo cuéntale y ya!" Me dije.

- Trataba sobre un chico y una chica - por el tono que adquirí Hina se concentro más en mi, dejando así la taza a un lado -. Estos solo bajaron de un auto y se despidieron. Luego a chica entro en la casa...

Observe mi desayuno. Pan.

- Por la forma que lo expresas imagino que tú no eres tal chica, ¿cierto? - Hina alzó una ceja en interrogatorio.

- No, no lo era. Ni idea de quien era ella... O quien era yo - recordé que yo veía mi sueño desde una ventana y, era obvio, estaba en un cuerpo. Pero no era mí cuerpo... Como si me encontrara encerrada en la mente de aquella persona. Luego analice mis palabras y me di de cuentas que no nombre al chico. Tal vez porque tenía una vaga idea de la identidad del pelinegro.

¡La pregunta importante es, Charlie! ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué hacia él en mi sueño? ¿Qué papel tiene él en todo este asunto?

- No sabes quien eras tu - la mayor se estaba interesando por mi absurdo sueño. Las palabras se le escaparon de los labios, como una afirmación, un pensamiento.

Fruncí el ceño.

- No, solo los observaba - dije, aunque no fuese una pregunta -. Pero... yo era consiente de que esa casa era mía, mi propiedad, mi jardín, mi árbol. Bien sabía que aquellas personas no eran desconocidos, sabía que los conocía y sus presencias no me causaban sorpresa alguna... Aunque, aún así, no se sus nombres, no les podía ver los rostros. Ya que solo miraba sus cabezas y cabellos se que los dos eran pelinegros.

Hina tomo de su humeante taza con gesto pensativo. No notó que mi tono de voz cambió un poco al ser más grave co la mentira que había dicho. Había mirado la cara del chico, pero no quería mencionar el echo de que un chico de mis sueños se me hace familiar a un tipo que se me aparece en los momentos menos inesperados y que le divierte mi sufrimiento. Eso convencería a mi madre de llevarme a un manicomio, Charlie.

- ¿Puedes ser más explicita con los detalles? - pidió la mayor.

Sin objeciones comencé a relatar mi sueño. Explique el ambiente, la llegada del auto, la alegría que emanaba aquella pareja, mi cólera y la mirada penetrante del pelinegro. Aunque no mencione los detalles mínimos, como que el parecido de aquel joven con la aparición, mi idea sobre que aquel árbol se me hacía conocido y también el auto negro. Después de haber terminado el relato con aire de narradora de historias de fantasmas uní los dedos sobre la mesa y espere a que Hina se terminara de beber el café de su taza.

- Aunque, no es importante, madre. Es sólo un sueño.

Hina, al bajar la taza, dejo ver un rostro más pálido de lo normal. Sus ojos luna estaban abiertos tal cual grandes eran. Fruncí el ceño asustada. La mayor miraba un punto fijo en el vacío.

- ¿Mamá? - Hina parpadeó algunas veces y volvió la mirada hacia mi, mi tono preocupado la había sacado de su ensueño.

- ¿Si, mi niña? - dijo con voz amable. Con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados_ "Volvió a ser ella"_ Me dije.

Suspire silenciosamente.

- ¿Y ese libro? - señalé con la mirada el encuadernado que estaba frente a mi madre.

Hina siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada y luego me dedico una sonrisa aun más grande. No pude evitar pensar que ocultaba lo que en realidad pensaba.

- ¿Sabes? He estado leyendo en este libro nuevo que me compre. El buen vivir. Dice que para vivir con más plenitud hay que coexistir en un ambiente agradable, es decir, tenemos que hacerle algunos cambios favorables al jardín - ella espero mi reacción. Aun estaba atrapada por aquella anterior reacción de la mayor, Charlie -. Dentro de algunos pocos días el jardín se vera hermoso. Como siempre hemos querido, mi niña.

Un "Click" en mi cerebro me hizo reaccionar. Lo que yo entendí de todo lo que dijo la mujer, fue: "Pasare tiempo en casa para trabajar en el jardín" Una sonrisa se formo lentamente en mis labios. ¿Será que al fin mi madre olvidara su trabajo para quedarse en casa? ¿Pasara más tiempo conmigo? Mi felicidad hizo que el corazón me latiera más rápido de la emoción. Sentí que las mariposas volaban a mi alrededor. Las aves cantaban una dulce sinfonía. Mi mundo se volvió de colores. Hasta que Hina dijo:

- ASí que quiero que mañana en la tarde esperes al jardinero - mi mundo se volvió gris. Las mariposas descendieron peligrosamente hacia el suelo. mi corazón se comprimió dolorosamente como una bola de papel. Y mi sonrisa se volvió una mueca de disgusto - ¡Vamos! Tienes que ser amable.

Entrecerrre los ojos. La oportunidad que tenía de convivir más con mi madre se habían ido tan rápido como había llegado. Mire el libro; como quería tener el poder de lanzar rayos por los ojos y quemarlo frente a las narices de Hina, Charlie. Pero al contrario de tratar de destruirlo lo cogí de un movimiento brusco que tomo a Hina desprevenida.

- ¿Qué haces, mi niña? - pregunto la Hyuga mayor, mientras me observaba ojear las páginas de aquel pequeño libro.

Solte un bufido.

- Madre... - inconsientemente adopte un tono desaprovatorio -... Aquí dice que tienes que ser TÚ quien arregle el jardín. Los trabajos manuales y al aire libre son...

- Sabes que no tengo tiempo - me interrumpió con un gesto de la mano -. Si fuera por mi, dejaría el trabajo...

-... ¿Qué te detiene?...

-... Pero es mi obligación. El dinero no sale de los árboles, hay que conseguirlo con esfuerzo - ella trato suavisar el ambiente con una sonrisa leve, pero yo ya no caía.

Me cruce de brazos, demostrando que no me dejaría engañar.

- Toda la vida me han dicho eso, lo mismo siempre ¡Dinero, dinero! ¿Acaso no les importa otra cosa? ¿Acaso no recuerdan que tienen una hija? ¡Necesito de ustedes, son mis padres, es su deber...! - mis propias palabras se detuvieron de golpe en mi garganta. Lo había dicho, había hablado ¡ Solté la lengua, Charlie! Como quería retroceder el tiempo con un mágico reloj de pulsera. Me mordí el labio, como si con esa acción devolvería las palabras que había escupido con enojo, pero no, estas ya estaban suspendidas en el aire y mi madre las había escuchado atentamente.

La mayor endureció el rostro. Sus ojos se tornaron opacos y fríos. Antes, solo transmitía alegría, pero ahora reflejaba tristeza. Y lo que hizo que me reprendiera mentalmente era el echo de que había sido mi culpa, fui yo la culpable. La oveja negra. la manzana de la discordia. Me trague las ganas de llorar.

- Madre, yo...

- No, tienes razón. Tu padre y yo hemos echo mal. No hemos puesto dedicación en pasar tiempo contigo. Se que no te mereces esto, eres una buena chica. Por eso nos sentimos tan mal, no haberte pedido perdón, no haber aprovechado el tiempo... - ella callo y luego de un momento en silencio, murmuro -... Ahora es muy tarde.

Fue un susurro tan bajo y débil que no comprendí las palabras. Creí no haber escuchado bien. Y luego de tanto analizarlo, decidí que solo fue mi imaginación jugandome una pesada; después de todo, los sucesos que me han tocado participar son mi imaginación, ¿no?

- Voy a comprar algo en el camino - anuncie en voz baja, dándome cuenta que no había dado bocado a mi desayuno. No tuve el valor de alzar la voz, no tuve el valor de mirarla a los ojos, no tuve el valor de quedarme ahí y recoger los platos rotos. Por así decirlo.

En todo momento con la cabeza gacha, me apee de la silla y le di la espalda a la mujer. Mi corazón se comprimió y dije con voz débil, pero lo suficiente como para que la mayor la escuchara:

- Perdón - y con esta ultima palabra me retire de la cocina. Ya que no esperaba respuesta por Hina.

Las lágrimas que había retenido en todo el transcurso de la discusión las deje correr libremente por mis mejillas. Lloraba a cantaros. Y entre sollozos que no lograba contener salí de la vivienda. Cuando cruce las pobres extensiones del jardín del frente que en esos momentos odiabas con todas mis fuerza, empecé a adelantar el paso, hasta el punto de encontrarme corriendo.

Con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados, esquive a la gente que iba caminando tranquilamente por la acera. Estos me gritaban por mi desconsideración al casi haberlos echo caer, pero no tenia las intenciones de pedir disculpas. Esa mañana ya había pedido perdón y ese gesto me había dejado cicatriz, una palabra que me costó toda mi moral para pronunciar. Y antes de poder detenerlos, antes de despejar mis ideas... los recuerdos, todas las lágrimas derramadas, todas las verdades silenciadas, ¡Todo! Vinieron a junto a una punzada en el pecho. Con pensamientos negativos estorbando en mi cabeza sin ninguna prohibición por mi parte, seguí corriendo. Tratando de concentrarme en el dolor de mis muslos por el sobre esfuerzo. Nunca había corrido hasta la escuela.

Empezaba a arderme los pulmones y la falta de aire me suplicaba que parara. Aun así, aunque tuviera que arrastrarme, no le preste atención a las exigencias de mi cuerpo. Y de un momento a otro, con la tarea de seguir corriendo, ya las lágrimas dejaban de fluir de mis ojos. Mis mejillas estaban empegostadas -una sensación que no considero agradable- y me acercaba a la escuela.

###

Seguí corriendo, no por la aplastante tristeza que sentía por dentro, sino porque hacia dos minutos que la campana había sonado advirtiendo a los estudiantes de los pasillos que entraran en sus respectivas aulas o se verían metidos en un serio problema. Y yo ya estaba en un problema. Nunca había llegado tarde, ya que no tenía razones: no tenia amigos con que retrasarme por estar parloteando, mi casa quedaba más cerca de lo que quisiera y siempre buscaba llegar temprano para no tener que participar en una caótica mañana con mis padres. Ya que esa era una hora muy volátil para todos.

Mi cuerpo estaba tomando venganza por el sobre esfuerzo. Las piernas me temblaban, al igual que mis rodillas amenazaban con flexionarse si daba un paso en falso, los muslos me ardían como si los tuviera en brasas, mi corazón tamborileaba en mis costillas y ya la fina blusa que llevaba puesta estaba empapada con sudor.

Escuche el canto de los ángeles al ver la puerta del salón que me tocaba en ese bloque al final del pasillo. Sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento y antes de que eso ocurriese comencé a desacelerar. Y ya me encontraba caminando.

Me apoye del marco de la puerta, al llegar a la entrada del salón, y sacie mis ansias de respirar. Despues de haber calmado mi pulso, toque a la puerta. En el interior la voz del Sensei Kakashi dejo de bociferar que se callaran de una buena vez, al igual, que las voces y risas de parte de los alumnos se apasiguaran hasta volverse murmullos. Escuche como los pasos del adulto se acercaban y ahí la puerta se abrió.

- Sensei... - esboce una gran sonrisa -... Buenos días ¿Como le va?

Él entrecerro los ojos - o al menos el único que dejaba ver -, gesto que hizo desaparecer mi falsa sonrisa. Senti que me amenzaba con la mirada.

- ¿Por que ha llegado, Hyuga? - me dijo con la voz más fría que pudo emplear. Algo que me dejo sin palabras.

Como intento de ignorar el miedo que me influía el Sensei, mire a sus espaldas. Varios alumnos se asomaban con curiosidad para ver cual era la desafortunada persona que había llegado tarde, estos entornaban los ojos al ver que era H8inata Hyuga, la chica aplicada y callada.

- Em... problemas familiares - respondí, con gesto neutral. Procurando el que me creyera.

Kakashi me observo en una cantidad de tiempo que no pude definir. Solo procure no delatarme. Luego de el análisis, dijo:

- Ya que no has tenido faltas en lo que lleva de año te ahorrare las molestias... y a mi. Pero si esta situación se vuelve a repetir te recomiendo que desfiles hacia la oficina del director, no te molestes en pasar por mi clase - despues de haberme dedicado esas palabras amenazadoras me dejo espacio para pasar, por fin, por la puerta.

Me apresure a pasar por esta, intentando no prolongar el tiempo cerca del Sensei, ya que emanaba una aura asesina. Al estar dentro del aula, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia mi. Me calaban los huesos "¿Acaso no tienen la consideración de disimular, Charlie?" Mire con ojos asesinos -me sentí Kakashi- a la chica pelirroja que se sentaba en mi asiento de costumbre, ella me levanto una ceja y con esa acción me dijo que ni me atreviera a decirle palabra. Rodando los ojos seguí mi camino, buscando algún asiento desocupado. Hasta que mi vista se fijó en uno y, casualmente, pase los ojos por el chico que estaba sentado al lado. Entorne los ojos "¿Por qué justamente él?"

- Bien, antes de la interrupción de su compañera... - sentí la mirada penetrante de un solo ojos del Sensei, fija en mi nuca. Yo no le preste atención. Sin intercambiar miradas con mi compañero de asiento me senté en este -. Hablábamos sobre el proyecto...

Kakashi siguió hablando, pero yo me había bloqueado a cualquier ruido del exterior incluyendo a la molesta voz del Sensei. Cruce los brazos sobre mi mesa y apoye la barbilla de ellos. Mire fijamente al profesor, este se movía de un lado al otro en frente de los alumnos, haciendo movimientos con las manos, para explicarse. Mire tras el, en la pizarra estaban escritos con marcador negro un montón de símbolos, letras y números que no le encontraba función alguna.

- Te vi correr - una voz a mi lado evito que empezara a alterarme. No entendía nada de la clase -. Lo normal es que tú estés aquí desde temprano y yo corra despavorido al salón ¿Qué ocurrió?

Volví el rostro hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

Me encontré con unos grandes ojos azules. Por el asombro mi cuerpo permaneció inerte y con la mirada fija en mi interlocutor. Sus ojos, Charlie. Eran como un fragmento de cielo recortado para encajar con perfección en aquellos globos oculares todo el brillo y fulgor del sol se mantenía vivo en estos como una llama cegadora. Solo de verlos podía comprender la gran persona que era ese chico, como si estuviera escrito en ellos el relato del alma tan noble que poseía. ¿Como no me había fijado de eso ayer? _"Por la inquietud que me daba el echo de que no me dejaba de mirar. Y sentía rencor por ser el culpable de haber echo el ridículo" _Pero, eso lo podía mandar al carajo, Charlie. Porque ahora lo tenía más cerca -Aunque ayer había caído encima de el y tuve su rostro a pocos centímetro del mio. Pero la vergüenza me obligo a no enfocarme en mi "colchón humano" así que no repare en su rostro-. Lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirme atrapar por sus ojos. Y no me di cuenta en el momento que había sido así, y ahora él esperaba una respuesta mientras yo me le había quedado viendo como toda una idiota.

Busque sacar mi barbilla de entre mis brazos para dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Me he quedado dormida... - murmure. Con el tono más apenado que conseguí adoptar para hacer mi mentira un poco creíble.

Pero no me espere que lo tomara cómico. El rubial rió sin disimulación alguna. Entorne los ojos y mire al frente, procurando que las carcajadas del rubio no fueran llagado a oídos de kakashi.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Uzumaki? - _"Es tarde"_, me dije.

- ¡Su clase! Es hilarante - dijo entre risas mi compañero.

Como quería poder camuflajearme con el asiento. Todos se volvieron hacia nosotros, confirmando que las carcajadas eran del ruidoso rubio.

- Espero que no se ponga cómico con el trabajo que tiene que entregarme, Uzumaki. No acepto excusas - le señalo con un amenasante dedo indice -. Una palabra o risa más y se va de mi salón de clases.

Entorne los ojos.

###

Ahora me encuentro en cama. Sola y aburrida. Ya había echo mis deberes del día siguiente y solo faltaba unos ejercicios de física para terminar los del lunes. Ahora no quiero tener nada que ver con física o escuela. Solo yo y mis pensamientos... y Charlie. Relatando lo ocurrido en la mañana en pocas palabras: ahora estoy de pareja con Naruto Uzumaki en el trabajo de química, termine sin comprender como me había metido en eso. Pero esa era la realidad, el rubio era mi compañero. Todo por llegar tarde, posiblemente si fuera ocupado mi asiento acostumbrado en el salón fuera quedado con cualquier otra persona, pero no.

Después de haber sacado al rubio de clases, Kakashi me había informado de la tarea y que le avisara a Naruto que yo era su pareja de trabajo. Así que tuve que buscar al rubio en todos los pasillo, tarea que me tomo dos bloques cumplir. Al encontrarlo le conté y su sonrisa -demostrando lo feliz que se sentía por la noticia -. Me dejo un tanto pensativa. No habíamos comenzado una amistad del todo bien. Así que decidí que aprovecharía esa oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el Uzumaki para entablar una amistad, parecía buena persona y varias veces me había echo soltar una risa. Nadie me había sacado tantas sonrisas en un solo día y menos, en un receso.

Pero, nuestros horarios nos separaron.

Ahora aprovecho que todo lo sobrenatural de los días pasados no se presentara...

* * *

**N.A: **¡Aloha! Si, posiblemente, quieran saber mi ubicación para partirme el pescueso, pero... No podre publicar más si eso ocurre. ¿Razón por la cual he estado ausente en mi fic? La de siempre: no tengo un monitor. Y solo pude publicar esto porque mi prima escondió su lapto y me la presto. Eso quiere decir que, no se cuando vuelva con el otro capitulo. Pero aun así lo tendrán.

Y, ¿Cómo no agradecerle sus rewiens? Gracias a los que leyeron y los que se tomaron un pequeño momento para dejarme esos comentarios. No saben la alegria que me da que a alguien le gusta mi pasatiempo.

Para aclarar otro punto, los que tienen dudas sobre eso, Charlie es el nombre del diario de Hinata. Ya que Hinata relata la historia desde su diario que ha bautizado con ese nombre tan común -porque antes no pretendía poner a personajes de Naruto- ¿Razón? No quise buscar otro nombre.

**¿Quien fue Sasuke? Esperen... ¿Qué hay de Hanabi? Calma... **

Bueno, espero que les guste. Y siembren más dudas este sueño.

* * *

**_*Cambio y fuera*_**

**_K. _**


	5. El joven jardinero

**(Viernes, 10/02/12)**

** El joven jardinero:**

En la mañana me desperté con la amarga realidad de que nadie estaba en casa. Ni mi madre, ni Hiashi. Estaba sola. No sorprendí, ya que muchas mañanas me despertaba sin un buenos días de parte de mis progenitores, pero aun así no pude detener el que mi corazón se compremiera. La vivienda parecía aun más grande de lo que era, paracía un desolado desierto.

Después de un desayuno silencioso salí de la gran vivienda para ir al colegio. Con calma. Sin apuros.

Al entrar por las puertas del dicho colegio, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerme directo al suelo, ayudándome con un casillero a mi lado.

- ¡Hinata! - Ino me sonreía muy abiertamente.

Le devolví el gesto. Calmando mis latidos con la mano en mi pecho.

- Hola, Yamanaka.

- ¡No me llames por mi apellido!- hizo un mohin.

Le alce una ceja espectante. La rubia vaciló inocentemente antes de soltar:

- Parece que disfrutas la compañía de Naruto.

Quede descolgada al comprender sus palabras. Abrí la boca para decir una gran explicación de que solo me interesaba una amistad - Ya que el tono jugueton en Ino me decía que mal interpretaba los hechos-. Pero volví a cerrarla cuando no encontré mi voz.

- ¿Y? - insistio la rubia - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con el Uzumaki?

Mire tras mi hobro "Si, me lo pregunta a mi" Asegure. Volvi a posar mis ojos en ella, dabatiendome entre ruborizar o pelider. Obte porel plan C:

- Yo no busco un noviazo de secundaria, Yamanaka - dije con un tono burlón en la ultima palabra.

Ella se encogio de hombros, aparentando rendinción, pero frunció el ceño.

- ¡Que no me llames por mi apellido, Hyuga! - reclamó a mis espaldas.

Yo ta había emprendido el camino hacia mi próxima clase, pero como esperaba, la rubia no se rendiría. Suspire cuando estuvo hombro a hombro conmigo, la observe de reojo.

- Aunque me persigas todo el día no te complaceré diciendote que quiero algo con el Uzumaki, Ino - puntualice, manteniendo un tono inexpresivo. No quería que un fallo en mi voz hiciera afirmación en las ilusiones de la rubia.

Disgustada, chasqueo la lengua.

- ¡Vamos! Piensalo...

- No quiero escuchar esto - me oculte las orejas con mis palmas, procurando acallar la voz de Ino.

El problema era que no paraba. Comprendí una que otra cosa: "Trabajo, buena familia... Guapo" _"Bueno, eso no me lo puedo negar" _me dije, volviendo a mi la imágen de unos zafiros por ojos y de una luna menguante por sonrisa. Esa distección funcionó para que detectara las ultimas palabras de la chica.

- ... Y es el chico popular de la escuela Konaha, ¡Por Dios! - se agarro la cabeza con frustración

Alce una ceja y volvi mi rostro hacia Ino.

- ¿Chico popular? - pregunte con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación.

Pero la chica advirtió fue la sorpresa y desechó la irritación de mis palabras para comentar con victoria:

- ¡Si! - sonriente- El lo niega y no le gusta que se lo comenten, pero así es.

Negue con ambas manos.

- No te digo que eso sea un punto a favor, Ino - dije, hablando como si le estuviera explicando la suma de dos mas dos a un niño de cinco años. Y por la actitud de la Yamanaka empezaba a considerarlo -. Me importa un bledo el puesto social de ese chico.

- ¿Ese chico?

- ¡Ese chico! - _"Como me la quito de encima, Charlie" _- Y además, si te interesa tanto el Uzumaki, ¿Por qué no confraternizas con él?

Ino arrugó la nariz. Y se aparto de mi como si despidiera algun gas repugnante.

- ¡No! - enfatizo - Él es mi... amigo, Hinata.

Entrecerré los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿Andas buscándole novia a tu amigo? - dije perpleja _"Ahora Ino es ón"_

Ella jugueteo con su cabellera rubia, que estaba atrapada en una coleta. Con eso comprendí que no contestaría a mi pregunta, Charlie.

- ¿Cuantos te lo han dicho ya? - la observe molesta. Ino volvió sus ojos aguamarina hacia mi, diciéndome que tampoco constataría - ¿Qué tanto a cambiado? ¿Qué fornicamos en plena cancha...?

- ¡Yo estuve allí! Se que ocurrió y que no ocurrió - me interrumpió la Yamanaka en tono cortante.

Después de haber reparado en el asunto, me di cuenta de que había alzado un poco la voz. Charlie, no tuve el valor de confirmar si nos observaban.

Dejamos que el silencio calmara mi sonrojo e Ino no imponía objección, eso se lo agradecía. En esa ocasión, si que quería que el suelo a mis pies se hundiera arrastrando mi avergonzado ser con el. Pero aunque lo pedía a gritos en mi fuero interior, nunca se cumplió.

"¿Qué hay de la campana?" reclame "¿Nunca se dignara de sonar?" Ya que la escuela era grande, aun faltaba algunos pasillos que cruzar para llegar a mi salón.

No pude evitar que mis pensamientos se fueran dirigidos hacia el Uzumaki. Inconsientemente me imagine, de nuevo, esos ojos azules. Nunca me había hiqnotizado por alguien, nunca me había interesado nadie. Mis expectativas del chico perfecto aun estaban confusas, no definian que era lo que me podría atraer de un prospecto. Pero, algunas características del ojizafiro podían encajar. Agradable, cómico, encantador, buen jugador, un deje de inocencia... Me abofetee mentalmente, recordando que no quería más que una amistad con el Uzumaki. Charlie, hasta dudo que entablemos una amistad.

- ¿Tendremos entrenamiento el lunes? - solte al aire, solo por decir algo y evitar ue el rubor volviera a mis mejillas.

Ino me observo.

- Si... - dijo antes de que la campana se hiciera notar por todos los pasillos. Y empezó el caos.

Antes de despedirnos, nos separamos bruscamente por otros alumnos que corrían a sus aulas. Y siendo revolcada por compañeros, recordé que yo también debía estar en la carrera.

###

La oficina de Tsunade era ocogedoramente pequeña. Contenía poco mobiliario: una biblioteca, escritorio y un sofá. Esto conformaba la oficina de "Psicóloga estudiantil" como rezaba en la puerta de entrada.

Llevaba más de viente minutos ahí. Hablando sobre lo ocurrido en la semana: el equipo, Ino, mis padres, el jardinero... Cualquier estupidez que se me ocurría para no pensar en lo que me carcomía las entrañas.

Desde esa vez en que me lo encontré comiendo de mi tazón de palomitas no lo había vuelto a ver, ni su sombra. El recuerdo de aquellas risas que escuche antes de desmayarme era inquietante, no dejaba de pensar que ese asunto era digno de ser puesto en atención, pero aun así no me dejaría manipular por algo tan trivial, Charlie. Ya era suficiente saber que había un espíritu en mi casa.

La noche en que ocurrió nuestro intercambio de palabras y me desmayara, extrañamente -Por sucesos que no me atrevía averiguar.- había terminado en pijama y en mi habitación. Entre las sábanas. Lo que me había dicho para tranquilizar la duda era que Hina me había encontrado durmiendo en el sofa y me llevo, como toda madre, a mi habitación. Asunto resuelto. Pero... no lo creía, aunque me lo escribiera mil veces por el cuerpo.

Y entonces, no lo había vuelto a ver. Y desde que ese pelinegro se presento en mis sueños -En un rincón de mi ser.- lo he querido ver. Tal vez podría razonar con esa cosa, ser o lo que sea, y que me aclare algunas dudas.

Claro esta, no le conté a Tsunade sobre mi inquilino.

- ¿Ya no tienes nada de...?

- ¿Me puedo ir?

Tsunade se quedo colgada después de haberla interrumpido.

- Perdón - murmure.

- ¿Estas ansiosa, Hinata? - sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de contestar algo que se entendiera, tartamudee.

- Quiero llegar temprano a casa para recibir al jardinero - trate de sonreír.

Tsunade asintió, en compresión.

- ¿Qué tal el examen del sensei Kakashi? - pregunto de improviso.

- Bien... - me levante y agarre mi bolso del suelo. Comencé a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta -... Creo. Con su permiso, me retiro. Hasta el marte.

- Hasta el marte, Hinata - Tsunade bebió de la taza que tenía a su lado.

###

Mire la extensión de grava que tenía en frente. Los jardines posteriores eran hermosos... ya que no son de nuestra propiedad. Están del otro lado del muro que separa las viviendas. En cambio, el jardín que tenía ante mis ojos, era tan triste y fuera de todo concepto de: Bien.

Las pocas flores que estaban plantadas en la seca tierra estaban muertas, la grava estaba amarillenta y lo único que había en cantidad era monte. y no entiendo, cuando habíamos llegado era muy hermoso, algunos retoques y quedaba como para portada de revista. Pero por la poca atención -Supongo yo- había perdido su belleza. Aun así el cambio tan radical me dejaba anonadada.

Gire en mis talones y entre por la puerta a la casa. Mi madre me había dicho que en la tarde llegaría el dichosojardinero, ¿A qué hora precisamente? Había olvidado el preguntar ese detalle. Las tres y media, ni rastro del sujeto.

No había numero, ni forma de comunicarme con la compañia. Así que obte por recostarme en el sofá. Tampoco había rastro de Hina o Hiashi. Y mi subconsciente me decía que tampoco del misterioso chico de ojos vacíos. Lo había notado al recorrer toda la vivienda. La palabra indicada era: inspección.

No quería que el jardinero renunciara por sucesos paranormales en la casa.

Pero, lo que me calmaba el pulso, era que no lo había visto. _"Tal vez se fue" _me dije_ "Tal vez vio... ¿La luz es que se le llama?"_.

Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada me hicieron dar un salto. Con torpeza me levante del sofa y abrí la puerta. La mandíbula se me desencajo.

- ¡Buenas! - dijo el joven en el umbral. Su sonrisa lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos - ¡Yo trabajare en su jardín! Y por lo que veo será...

Los dos nos observamos. Yo con mano en puerta. Y él con las suyas en su cinturón. Como lo espere, Charlie, el rubial rompió el silencio.

- ¡Oh! Hinata - el chico exclamo.

Parpadee.

- Hola, Naruto - dije algo distante_ "¿Qué hace el aquí? ¡A ver, chica! Pregúntale que hace ese chico aquí" _- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El rubio frunció el ceño en confusión. _"Se ve tan adorable, Charlie"_... Me reprendí mentalmente.

- ¿Tu eres hija de Hina Hyuga? - dijo, monótono.

- Soy Hyuga ¿qué crees? - coloque mi brazo derecho en jarra.

El rubial se golpeo la frente con su propia mano. Acción que me tomo desprevenida.

- Pero que coincidencia - exclamo el Uzumaki tendindo la mano -. Es como si el destino quiere que nos conozcamos mejor.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Aloha! Espero que este si merezca rewiens T.T Ustedes deciden eso.

Ahora una pregunta: **¿Les gusta los capítulos largos o cortos? ¿Detalles o al grano?** Quiero saber.

* * *

***Cambio y Fuera***

**K.**


	6. De nuevo, soledad

**(Sábado, 11/02/12)**

**De nuevo a solas:**

Fin de semana. Sábado por la mañana. Clima cálido. Las aves cantando. Una leve brisa. Los rayos del sol invitaban a disfrutar de un hermoso día. En el aire se respiraba alegría Y yo acostada en la cama de mis padres. Con ojos cerrados, reteniendo lágrimas.

Sábado, ni Hiashi, ni Hina estaban en la casa. Me había despertado temprano con la esperanza de verlos. El día anterior me había desvelado esperando su llegada. Nunca aparecieron.

Esa era la razón de que me encontrara sollozando en la habitación de mis progenitores. Pese a mi fascinación por la soledad, ahora me pesaba más. Me comprimía el corazón. La soledad nunca me había parecido tan dolorosa. Pase mi mano por mi mejilla para limpiar un poco las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mi rostro.

- Papá, mamá - masculle - ¿Donde están?

Como una respuesta, por el rabillo del ojo vi movilidad al lado de la cama. Me senté y mire a los lados, buscando la causa de aquella sombra.

- Hinata - me nombraron.

- ¿Madre? - salte de la cama con habilidad, sentía como mi corazón volvía a revivir.

Barrí con la mirada la habitación. La familiar voz de Hina se había producido muy cerca, como si la misma Hina estuviera acompañándome en la habitación. Ignore el extraño cosquilleo que se había proporcionado en mi cuerpo, ignore la sensación de miedo. Me deje guiar por la felicidad que me producía escuchar la cariñosa voz de la mujer que me crió, la que me había dado la vida.

- ¿Mamá, donde estas? - salí de la habitación y le eche un vistazo al pasillo.

- Hinata.

Seguí la voz, bajando las escaleras con pies descalzos. Corrí a la cocina con sonrisa en el rostro, dejando que finas gotas de lágrimas corrieran conmigo por mis mejillas. No era tristeza, era alegría.

Cruce la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina con apuro. Con la respiración agitada mire cada rincón de la cocina, esperando que de algún sitio saliera Hina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y secándose las manos con una toalla. Pero esa imagen, que deseaba con corazón en mano, nunca llego a mostrarse. Lentamente mi sonrisa se volvió una linea en mi rostro, mis hombros se fueron cayendo y un dolor en el pecho me grito que dejara de ilusionarme, que viera a mi alrededor y entendiera que estaba sola.

Con hombros decaídos salí de la cocina, ya que me heria el echo de que estuviera en total silencio. Mire el sofá de cuero marrón, sus cojines estaban en perfecto orden. El recuerdo de ver a Hiashi sentado en el no me ayudaba a animar mis pensamientos. Rindiendome en esa tarea, en la de sentirme positiva, subí de nuevo las escaleras.

- Hinata.

Alce la cabeza, provocando dolor en el cuello por la rapidez de mi acción, pero lo ignore. Adelante el paso y entre como bala en la habitación de mis padres, de nuevo. Pero, de nuevo, me lleve la decepción Estaba igual, ordenada y acomodada, como la había dejado.

Camine distraidamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. La chica de cabellos oscuros me devolvió una mirada gélida, se veía decaída y en sus ojos denotaba tristeza, ya que estaban opacos y carentes de brillo. Fruncí el ceño con disgusto. Y negué con la cabeza.

- Tanto tiempo, me acostumbre, me hice creer que era normal. Me dije que estaba bien, pero nunca lo admití .. - le dije a la chica de ojos perlas -... Estoy sola.

Calle. Y deje que mi mente vagara por pensamientos no específicos. Por alguna razón que desconocía mi mente se había quedado en blanco, no protestaba, no pensaba, no me quejaba de algo. Esa liberación me dejo tranquilizar mis latidos. Mantuve la vista fija en mis ojos, pero mi vista se desvió al reflejo de mis manos.

De mis dedos, unas finas gotas caían. Volví mi mano para poder ver mi palma, de donde un hilillo de un liquido oscuro brotaba de mi manga. Vi mi otra mano, en esta la imagen no cambiaba, había sangre que caía de mis manos.

Seguí -siempre mirando al espejo- mirando mi cuerpo, examinándolo Me detuve en mis rodillas, donde unas manchas oscuras llenaban mis pantalones azules, dichas manchas se agrandaban con el pasar de los segundos. Pero la velocidad me dejaba sin voz. En un pestañear ya mis pantalones derramaban sangre hacia el suelo y me encontraba parada en un charco de sangre ¿Mi sangre?

- ¡Diablos! - grité, empezando a retroceder con la mirada petrificada en el mismo punto. En mis pantalones manchados.

Y con un objeto inexistente trastabille, provocando que me cayera de lleno en el suelo. Haciendo que gritara del dolor. Pose mi mano en el punto donde el dolor era más agudo y sisee entre dientes maldiciones. Recordando, me observe las manos.

- ¿Ah...? - murmure. Entrecerrando los ojos a mis manos, que estaban limpias y de color nívea, carentes de luz de sol.

Apoyándome de mis manos mire detenidamente a mis holgados pantalones que conformaban mi pijama. De un claro color azul pastel y finas lineas grises verticales que cubrían la tela, ninguna mancha, nada de sangre. Mi mente se nubló impidiéndome pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Era sangre, la había visto, estaba ahí, brotando de mi cuerpo, era mi sangre ¿Era mi sangre? ¿Qué había pasado?

La sensación de miedo creció, haciendo que mis oídos detectaran sonidos o crujidos involuntarios. Busque levantarme, evitando mirar más allá corrí a mi habitación, dejando la de mis padres a mis espaldas. Y me dije: _"Nunca volveré a entrar allí"_

**###**

Mi cabeza era una bomba de tiempo, Charlie. Esta latía como si fuera el mismo corazón. Dolor de cabeza. Bendito y ladilloso dolor de cabeza. En su debido tiempo llegue a pensar que explotaría en un millón de pedazos. Desde aquella espantosa visión el dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar, obligándome a recostarme en el sofá. Había bajado buscando una pastilla que atacara el dolor, la había encontrado, me la había tomado, no ocurrió nada. Seguía igual.

Mis esfuerzos para olvidar lo ocurrido de los minutos anteriores funcionó para que el miedo dentro de mi se minimizara y me dejara movilizarme tranquilamente por la casa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

- Mi sugerencia sobre la droga sigue en pie - comento una voz masculina.

- Ahora tú no, por favor - no me moleste en mirar a mi interlocutor.

- Siento un deje de hostilidad de tu parte - siguió hablando.

Suspire pesadamente.

- Esa es la idea, en estos momentos no estoy en mis mejores ánimos.

Como no recibí respuesta, abrí los ojos. Y nuevamente me lleve una mano al pecho.

- ¡AH! - grite a todo pulmón, mientras recogía mis piernas para abrazarlas.

El pelinegro que apoyaba la espalda del respaldo del sofá me observo de reojo.

- ¿No t-te habí-bías i-ido? - de mis labios brotaron las palabras.

El alzó una ceja.

- ¿A donde me voy a ir?

Negué con la cabeza, pensando que era obvio.

- No se, ¿A la luz? ¿Acaso no vez un camino o algo así?

- ¿De qué me estas hablando? - frunció el ceño.

Bufe.

- No tengo ni la menor idea - me carcajee sin alegría.

_"Vaya, si estoy loca"_ me dije _"Y estoy hablando con un muerto con total normalidad" _

Apoye mi barbilla de mi rodilla. Mantuve mis ojos posados en el semblante del pelinegro.

- ¿El día esta hermoso, no? - comento el chico. Sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

- Hermoso - dije maquinalmente, respondiendo a una pregunta que me había formulado.

En un rincón de mi mente mis pensamientos estaban alborotados _"¡Solo míralo "_ Alce una ceja_ "La muerte le sienta bien, ¿no?"_ Pero mi parte racional no me hacía afirmaciones, solo me preguntaba las incógnitas que me rondaban en la mente:_ "¿Qué le ocurrió? Es muy joven, debe de tener mi edad ¿Un accidente?"_ Pero _"¿En realidad esta aquí conmigo o sólo lo estoy imaginando... como la visión del espejo"_

- Que triste, ya no se que es verdad y que es mentira - dije. El pelinegro volvió sus ojos vacíos hacia mi, diciéndome que me ponía atención. Claro, el escalofrío no se hizo esperar -. Tal vez, tú solo seas una representación de mi conciencia... y tratas de decirme que no me deje atrapar por la locura, que siga estando consiente - jugué con un mechón de mi cabello - ¿Lo eres? Dime que si, por favor. Probablemente eso sea más fácil de digerir.

No recibí respuesta por parte del chico de inmediato. Eso me bajo más rápido los ánimos. Escondí el rostro en mis rodillas.

- Lamento decirte que no - contesto -. Pero ya te lo he dicho, no soy un invento tuyo.

_"Cierto, ya me lo había dicho"_ me dije. Levante la vista, para enfocar los ojos en el rostro del pelinegro. Lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño fue el echo de que el hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Q-qué mi-mi-miras? - interrogue entre tartamudeos.

El ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió, Hinata? - dijo.

Entorne los ojos. La pregunta me había tomado desprevenida.

- E-esto - logre pronunciar.

- Antes eras más fuerte - inquirió. Charlie, pude detectar un toque de decepción en su voz fría, pero el por qué de usar ese tono conmigo me tenía confundida. Confusión que demostré en mi mirada -. Podías superar los problemas, eras fuerte en el interior ¿Qué paso con tu fortaleza? ¿Por qué ahora eres tan débil?

Me mantuve rígida por algunos segundos analizando lo dicho por el misterioso chico. Pero luego, explote. Me arrodille en el sofá para encarar al chico.

- ¡Yo no soy débil! ¿Y quien te crees tú para juzgarme? - vocifere a todo pulmón, sin provocarle alguna expresión al pelinegro - ¡Crees conocerme, pero no es así! ¡Yo nunca te he visto en mi vida!

Calle. Una sonrisa surcaba el rostro del chico.

- Te he echo enojar - asintió -. Probablemente me equivoque, pero aún así... has cambiado. Y, aunque no me recuerdes, sí te conozco. Si se quien eres. Si me viste y en muchas ocasiones.

Abrí la boca, pensaba gritarle todo lo que tenía pensado en la cara, pero inevitablemente volví a cerrarla, quedándome muda. Relaje mis hombros y afloje la presión en mis puños, que había tensado preparada para dar el primer golpe.

- Si hablas d-de conocerme ¿E-entonces por qué n-no te recuerdo?

- Pensé que tu contestarías a eso.

Fruncí el ceño con más fuerza.

- ¿Quien eras? ¿Como te llamas? ¿Si dices haberme conocido y haber estado conmigo, quien fuiste para mi? ¿Un amigo? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Moriste, por qué? ¿Como? ¿Donde estaba yo? ¿Donde te conocí?... - todas las preguntas que tenía rondándome la cabeza salieron a borbotones de mis labios. Provocando que el chico entornara los ojos.

- Cuando entra en confianza se pone pesada - murmuro por lo bajo. Pero esto llego a mis oídos.

- ¡Ey! - reclame.

El chico volvió su cuerpo hacia mí, sentándose en sus piernas.

- Estas haciendo muchas preguntas, Hinata - y volvieron esos escalofríos. Esos ojos vacíos. Esa voz gélida.

Antes de advertirlo, el chico había extendido su pálida mano hacia mi. Como reflejo me aleje.

- ¡La ultima vez que me tocaste me desmaye! - este seguía acercándose - ¡Aléjate!

Pero mis palabras fueron inútiles, los dedos fríos del pelinegro se posaron en mi mejilla. Y lo ultimo que vi fue el rostro inexpresivo del muchacho, Charlie. Hasta que mi visión se nublara y perdiera el conocimiento, de nuevo. Sentí unas gotas cálidas sobre mis mejillas, cubriéndolas. Mis pulmones se comprimieron, provocando un dolor agudo en mi pecho. Sentí el vacío envolver mi cuerpo inerte.

- ¡Sasuke! - estas palabras fueron acompañadas con una mano que me sostuvo la muñeca con fuerza, tanta que me lastimaba la piel. Apreté los dientes para resistir el dolor. "Mi voz" me dije "Es mi voz"

La presión sobre mi muñeca fue disminuyendo, hasta que la mano inexistente soltó su agarre. Y más lágrimas acompañaron a las viejas.

- ¡No! - volvió a gritar mi propia voz.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Aloha! Nunca creí que me costara tanto, tenía la idea, pero no me animaba a escribirlo. Pero ya lo hice, al fin.

¡Mañana día de elecciones! ¡Hay un camino!... Ok, la política me absorbe .,. Gracias por leer, espero cumpla las expectativas.

***Cambio y Fuera***

** K.**


	7. El ladrón de mis sueños

**(Domingo, 12/02/12)**

** Ladrón de mis sueños:**

- ¡Sasuke, no! - se escuchó en cada rincón de la vivienda Hyuga un grito ensordecedor. Así desperté en la mañana - ¡No!

Gruesas y cálidas lágrimas salían de mis ojos como cascada ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué gritaba? ¿Por qué pronuncie aquel nombre? No podía pensar nada claro, una repentina tristeza me embargo como azote y me despojo de todo conocimiento. Sólo mi cerebro se encargó de que mis ojos producieran lágrimas, tras lágrima y que en mi pecho se sintiera una punzada de dolor, pero no dolor físico. Inconscientemente me masajeaba la muñeca derecha con insistencia mientras mi corazón bombeaba sangre con desesperación.

Después de haber transcurrido algunos minutos estando en la misma situación, la nube que había nublado mis pensamientos se evaporó, dejándome analizar lo ocurrido. Deje de pasar mi mano por mi muñeca, al notar que era como un movimiento nervioso, o algo parecido. Y entonces pude reparar en la apariencia de mi muñeca.

La sangre se acumulaba en ella, bajo mi piel. Es decir, estaba roja. Y este si era un dolor físico. Pude aliviar esa incógnita después de haberme dicho: - Fue por haberme estrujado el brazo. Respire hondo y salí de la cama, ya que no podía evitar salir de mi cómodo lecho. No tenía alternativa. Si dormía, era muy probable que las pesadillas no me dejarían escaparme de un mal día. Si me quedaba ahí... no quería pensar en las posibilidades. Ni mi propia habitación me daba seguridad ya.

Era una buena idea despejar la tensión en mis hombros con un baño, un relajante baño por la mañana. Pero luego me vino a la mente unos ojos inexpresivos observándome detenidamente, Charlie.

- N-no, graci-i-as - dije, en la puerta del baño del pasillo. Entre únicamente para cepillarme, no tenía necesidades de arreglarme, era domingo. Y así salí con una boca sabor a menta, evitando mirar la aun abierta puerta de la habitación de Hiashi y Hina, recorrí el pasillo.

Baje las escalera y fruncí el ceño al encontrarme con una casi total oscuridad. Casi, por la luz encendida del porche.

- ¿Es de noche? - le pregunte a la nada. Y esta me contesto con que la bombilla del porche se apagara -. Esto no es normal.

Me mantuve agarrada de las barandas de la escalera, como que si estas me dieran consuelo y pasaran mano maternal por mi espalda. Observé el sofá, aunque estaba oscuro, pude ver que este se posicionaba un poco más a la izquierda que antes, como siempre había estado. Las sillas del comedor -que estaba apartada del sofá- estaban separadas de la mesa, yo no las había movido, desde que no almuerzo con mis padres no he tenido razón para comer en aquella mesa. Los cajones del seibon estaban abiertos. Barrí la sala a oscura con los ojos. Me detuve en la ventana, que daba vista a una negra noche._"¿He dormido tanto?" _me dije_ "¡No! Estuviste inconsciente hasta ahora" _Entonces descargue todas mis rabias en aquel chico.

- Te odio - dije, como si el pelinegro estuviera frente mio. Y es que eso era probable -. Te divierte molestarme, te divierte verme con cara de miedo... Lo disfrutas. No se que quieres de mi, pero lo que sea, se que no será fácil. No será fácil deshacerme de tí, Sasuke.

Entorne los ojos. _"Dije Sasuke" _Una sombra a mi lado con silueta humana se acercaba con sigilo _"¿Dije Sasuke?" _Aquella sombra parecía acercarse, con la cercanía se visualizaba mejor. Una silueta, humana, muy grande _"¡Dije Sasuke!" _Me volví y antes de determinar que era aquel ser, emprendí carrera hacia la cocina, que estaba a oscuras por el apagón. Sabiendo de memoria cada ubicación de los instrumentos y objetos de la cocina, cogí un cuchillo de su soporte con fuerza. Las fuertes pisadas me dijeron que era un hombre y que no tenía intenciones de irse sin haberme echo daño. Empuñe el arma como espada frente a mí, señalando al hombre que me había seguido los pasos a la misma velocidad.

- ¿Quien es? - pregunte, mostrando que desconocía la identidad de aquella persona - ¡Ha-a-hable!

Un repentino apagón de luz, la noche imponía en el cielo, silencio sepulcral de película, ningún alma familiar en casa, los muebles posicionados en otros lugares y una persona de proporciones fuera de todos a quienes conocía ¡Un ladrón! Aunque la atrapante oscuridad no me dejaba vislumbrar el rostro de el hombre pude ver que era grande, es decir brazos musculosas para ahorcar, piernas largas para correr ¡No conocía a nadie tan enorme!

- ¡No me arrepentiré de u-usar esto! - hice mover un poco el cuchillo para que el individuo pusiera atención en el arma que había adaptado como medio de defensa.

Con terror seguí con la mirada sus movimientos. Aquel gran hombre colocaba las manos a los lados de su cabeza ¿Una persona tan grande, capaz de arrancar cabeza y quebrar huesos se dejaba inmutar por una menuda chica que sostenía un cuchillo torpemente con manos sudorosas?

- Lo se - me petrifique -. No dudo que puedas.

_"¿En serio?" _

- Pero, aún así... es mejor que sueltes eso. Te puedes hacer daño - su voz no hacía justicia al corpulento cuerpo que llevaba.

Alce una ceja. Entre asustada e indignada -más la primera que la segunda-.

- ¡No conseguirás que lo suelte! - grité, intentando sonar atemorizante. Intentando inyectar en mis palabras el temor que sentía hacia el hombre -o chico- en un resultado inverso. Que el tuviera miedo, pero no fue así - ¡Sa-al de mi-mi casa!

- ¿Puedo decir al...?

- ¡Sal!

- Espera, por fa...

- ¿Eres sordo? ¿O te haces el idiota? ¡Que te vayas!

- ¿Podemos hablar como personas decentes?

Antes de seguir gritándole que se desapareciera de mi casa en dos segundos o si no practicaría mi puntería con él, el cuchillo que agarraba con fuerza saltó de mis manos. Por una fracción de segundo me mantuve rígida, esto, al igual, lo hizo el hombre. Hasta que vi como hacia el ademan de embestirme. Me lance al suelo, persiguiendo el sonido metálico del cuchillo al impactar contra el suelo, y comencé a tantear para encontrarlo con desesperación.

Hasta que me vi envuelta en brazos aplastantes.

- Manos de mantequilla - me dijo al oído el hombre. Levantándome del suelo con facilidad Y antes de ser alzada al aire pude tomar entre mis temblorosos dedos el cuchillo.

Yo forcejeaba sin resultados favorables y estaba consiente de ello. No me salvaría de esta. Sin evitarlo, comencé a llorar. El hombre me llevo cargando hasta la puerta de la cocina. Conmigo entre sus brazos. La prisión de hueso, piel y musculo me aprisionaban los pulmones y mis costillas crujieron peligrosamente, escapandoseme un grito ahogado de la garganta. Apreté la mandíbula para intentar librarme del fuerte agarre del hombre y sentí, con cada forcejeo fallido, como la esperanza que me quedaba se iba a abajo. Y el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, fue el que grite a todo pulmón:

- ¡Sasuke! - grité al techo - ¡Sasuke, ayúdame!

El hombre saco su brazo de mi cintura para taparme la boca.

- ¡Cierra la boca! - me dijo con filo en la voz.

Pero yo no me rendiría sin antes luchar. Mordí su mano y este chilló aflojando el agarre de mi cuerpo. Cayendo de pie al suelo lo empujé -acción que me costó toda mi fuerza y más- para que se tambaleara hasta tropezar con la mesita en la que estaban algunos de los retratos de mi familia, que no dudaron en caer al suelo y quebrarse en un millar de trozos de vidrio.

- Maldita - siseo y se me vino encima como toro desquiciado.

Pero cuando llegó a mi, no me tomo de los brazos o me ahorco, ni me hizo nada. Abrí los ojos y lo vi frente a mi, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Con lentitud saque el cuchillo de su abdomen, procurando no lastimarle más. Al hacer esto, el hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Cielos - musite, apartándome a un lado para que él pudiera caer tranquilamente al suelo boca abajo. El impacto fue acompañado con un ruido seco y luego silencio. A excepción de la respiración del hombre caído.

El hombre trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones con grandes bocanadas. Me arrodille a su lado. La sangre, espesa y oscura, empezaba a cubrir el suelo de madera, saliendo de la herida en el abdomen del hombre y también de un hilillo en su boca.

Pase una mano por su rostro. Cabellos anaranjados y ojos con toques rojizos-naranjas.

- Tiene un rostro angelical, señor - murmure. El me observo con rabia, pero su expresión se suavizo y me dedico una mirada triste.

Fuera dicho que era muy apuesto, pero había entrado a mi casa, me había perseguido... Se lo merecía, ¿no? Derrame una ultima lágrima. Comencé a pasar la mano por su cabello, sin estar muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea quedarme ahí y mancharme de su sangre.

- ¿Qué he echo? - aun así, yo no mataba personas, no era asesina. No tenía sangre fría. Pese a eso lo había echo.

El pelinaranja cerro los ojos, dejando de tratar de respirar. Entorne los ojos y deje la caricia en su cabello. Mirando a los lados, me levante y sin mirar atrás, subí las escaleras con paso cauto dejando el cadáver del desconocido a mis espaldas. Me abrace a mi misma. Mi torso se quejaba de la sobre presión en que fue expuesto con agudos dolores en las costillas. Cerré los ojos para soportar aquellas punzadas.

Abrí los ojos y parpadee para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad absorbente de mi habitación. Me examine. Las sabanas envolvían mi cuerpo limpio y sin manchas de sangre. Mi cabeza se apoyaba de la almohada de plumas. La puerta entre abierta dejaba entrar una proyección de la luz encendida en el pasillo, la que siempre dejo iluminando la casa en las noches. Afuera la luna dominaba en el cielo y esta se vislumbria por la ventana de cortinas corridas. Cada mueble y cada objeto en mi habitación se encontraba en su puesto, todo acomodado, en orden. Como debía ser. Y sentado con total naturalidad, Sasuke me observaba desde el rincón alejado de mi cama. En mi mueble. En mi habitación. Estaba ahí. Observándome.

- ¿Eso fue un sueño? - de mis labios una ronca voz interrogó, mi garganta estaba seca como arena.

Él no se molesto en contestar.

- ¿Fue un sueño? - hable después de haberme aclarado la garganta y después de haber estado segura que mi voz fuera más que un murmullo débil.

El pelinegro inclino la cabeza a un lado.

- Eso lo decides tu - respondió con sencillez.

Me humedecí los labios, para evitar que un cosquilleo en la nuca se prolongara. Y antes de prevenirlo en chico se había acercado a mi lecho, manteniedose de pie a mi lado.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - pregunto.

Trate de no reaccionar con incredulidad ante su pregunta.

- No creo po-poder hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un relato? - entorne los ojos en la oscuridad.

_"¿Esta siendo amable conmigo?"_

Sopese mis opciones... un si o un no.

- Claro - dije algo tímida.

Le hice espacio al pelinegro para que se sentara en mi cama, el lo hizo y me observo. Aunque la oscuridad nos tragaba podía ver sus vacíos ojos, como una luz apagada y sin vida que brilla en un largo camino sin fin. Al el sentarse y mi cuerpo sentir la proximidad del suyo se dispuso a trasmitir escalofríos por cada vertebra, ignore esto para escucharlo hablar. Ya que me iba a contar un cuento para dormir.

- No quiero interrupciones - dijo de repente.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Un día de sol radiante, nubes despejadas y clima fresco, a mi hermano se le ocurrió que era una divertida idea dejarme fuera de mi casa. Había salido como siempre lo hacia a la hora acostumbrada y al volver, este no estaba y yo no tenía mis llaves. Necesitaba con urgencia los servicios que me ofrecía la comodidad de mi hogar, por ello pensaba vengarme de mi hermano mayor. Tenia muchas ideas y me las imaginaba puestas en practica, con esto mi mente se distrajo de las exigencias de mi cuerpo y así, distraidamente, termine caminando por el parque. Al darme cuenta que mis perversas ideas habían controlado los movimientos de mis piernas me detuve a sentarme en un banco.

»Estaba rodeado de niños y parejas felices, cuando la vi. Ella estaba en un columpio amarillo. Mesiendose. Muy fácilmente se podía hacer pasar por uno de os niños que corrían de aquí para allá. Pero su bello rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara de pensamientos, se le veía muy concentrada. Pareciera tener la cabeza en otro sitio, mientras su cuerpo se ocupaba de la tarea de mecerse en el columpio. Aquella hermosa visión me dejo descolgado, algo que no me había ocurrido, la rodeaba un aura de inocencia deliciosa, en ella había algo que me atraía, algo que me obligaba a verla para descubrir qué era. Algo que nunca descubrí o que nunca supe reconocer. Eso me hizo quedarme sentado en aquel banco, hasta que la chica se levantara y comenzara a alejarse caminando, hasta su andar era hipnotizante. Al igual hice yo, volví a mi casa.

»Al día siguiente, después de una noche sin sueño por una chica sentada en un columpio, volví al parque a sentarme en la misma banca. Una hipótesis, para averiguar si el jugar en el parque era costumbre de la chica... Tenía razón, ella venía caminando por el camino contrario al que yo había llegado y autonomamente se sentó con gracia en el columpio amarillo. Volví a distraerme deleitándome con ella y otro día transcurrió sin que ocurriera más que miradas de mi parte. Varios fueron los días en que se repetía la misma rutina, más de una semana, yo iba a encontrarme con su presencia. Se convirtió un consuelo tenerla sentada a la distancia era como si pudiera compartir mis propias penas con ella, mientras ella se desahogaba en el parque. Después supe que eso era lo que hacía.

»Hasta que en una noche resolví que quería, necesitaba, lo deseaba... El que ella me devolviera la mirada, que me observara igualmente, para poder perderme en esos ojos, esos ojos que gritaban atención. Me senté en la banca, la observe meserce distraída del mundo que la rodeaba. Pero se detuvo cuando una niña le habló, yo estaba a la distancia no pude escuchar la corta conversación... - hizo una pausa -... La vi sonreír, una hermosa sonrisa sincera que podría robar el aliento del hombre más fuerte y consolar el más herido corazón. Se levanto, cediéndole su columpio favorito a la niña, la ayudo a tomar impulso con leves empujones por la espalda de su parte. La vi mecer a la niña y me descubrí imaginándome una hermosa imagen de una niña semejante a sus padres y de aquella chica meciedola. Me levante y camine hacia ella, decidido en hablarle, de escuchar su voz.

»Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba parado al lado de la chica. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. Y es que cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de ella, las palabras se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, no había pensado en que debía decirle. Sonaría muy brusco que la había estado viendo por doce días, podía aterrarse y perder mi oportunidad. La chica estaba ahí, ayudando a la niña a agarrar vuelo en el columpio, su largo cabello se mecía por sus gráciles movimientos, despedía un embriagador olor a vainilla, aun tenía la sombra de una sonrisa en sus rosados labios... Y yo como el propio bastardo solo me mantuve tenso viéndola, lo único que pude decirle fue un débil hola ¿Qué me ocurría? La chica volvió los ojos hacia mi y me sentí atrapar por sus ojos... Un hola fue su respuesta, ¡oh! su voz, mejor melodía que la de mis sueños. Me dijo su nombre y pidió el mio. Le conteste nervioso. Si, nervioso. En ese momento la niña le agradeció a la chica y se fue corriendo hacia su madre que la llamaba y me invito a sentarme con ella en los columpios. Yo solo pude observarla ¿columpios? ¿Y sabes que me dijo al ver que no contestaba?

- Sasuke, seamos niños por un día y permítete disfrutar de las pequeñeces de la vida - dijimos al unísono él y yo.

El pelinegro hizo una breve pausa, suspiro.

- Acepte después de un corto debate ¿como no inmutarse ante esa sonrisa? - prosiguió - Me senté a su lado, en un columpio rojo y ella en su común columpio amarillo. Y otra vez me quede sin palabras, junto a ella mi comportamiento cambiaba... Y ella, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me dijo...

- Es un placer por fin tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo, Sasuke. Ya empezaba a preguntarme si tenía que ser yo quien me acercara - le interrumpí con sonrisa en rostro, entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad. Mis párpados pesaban y mi cuerpo comenzaba a inmutarse por el cansancio.

* * *

**N.A**: Aloha -fíjense que no lo escribo con símbolos de exclamación- ¡Tengo sueño! Si hay errores o HORRORES me disculpo, ayer sí tenía ganas de leerlo todo, escribirlo, arreglarlo, editarlo, hasta sacar a Sasuke de la historia y besarlo -No, ahorita también-... pero eso es pasado, hoy, no. Comenzaron las clases hace una semana y no me acostumbro a levantarme a las cinco de la mañana D: Pero aquí esta, creo que me sobre-inspire con este... También estoy depre por lo de las elecciones -.-

(Creo que arregle todos los errores... creo)

** *Cambio y Fuera***

** K.**


	8. Inofensivo y simple papel

**(Lunes, 13.02.12)**

**Simple papel:**

Las miradas son un medio no verbal de comunicación, te hablan, te gritan, te suplican, te callan. Pueden decir más que las propias palabras y en ocasiones, hieren más que las mismas. Son ventanas abiertas donde vemos la verdad de un ser. Donde vemos lo que callan, lo que silencian, lo que prefieren calificar como secreto. Hay veces en que tratan de ocultar esta realidad tan cruel y beneficiosa a la vez, pero hay otras en que las intensiones se ven claramente. Como las que dirigían con sincero odio hacia mi persona en esta mañana. Miradas de reojos, ceños fruncidos, ojos entrecerrados, pupilas dilatadas ¿Qué había echo yo? Intentaba encontrar las respuestas en mi, nada. Tratando de descifrar el enigma en los ojos de las chicas, nada. Y como la opción de preguntarles estaba descartada, preferí buscar a Ino.

Se bien que ella es la voz, los oídos y los ojos del colegio. Ella podía saber cualquier secreto oculto. Saber cada chisme y rumor. La Yamanaka era la indicada para aclarar las dudas. Ya que esas miradas empezaban a ser cada vez más turbadoras. Era difícil ignorarlas.

Esa mañana, cuando había llegado y traspasado las puertas del colegio Konaha, un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas en un rincón del pasillo. Estás tenían las cabezas juntas y en cierto tiempo daban vistazos a mi dirección, no le tome importancia. Todo tranquilo, Charlie, hasta que una de ellas, al yo pasar, susurra un: zorra Hyuga.

_ - ¿Qué has dicho? - me detuve en seco a medio camino, para mirar a una chica de cabellos castaños sueltos. _

_ El grupo alrededor de la "castaña" me observan con ojos asustados. Y a la que le había dirigido la palabra quedo petrificada. _

_ - ¿Tienes valor para hablar de mí a mis espaldas, pero no para decírmelo en la cara? - esa parte de mí, que se ocultaba bajo sonrojos, desviadas de ojos, agachadas de cabeza y tartamudeos, controló mis labios para pronunciar aquellas palabras - ¿Quien es la zorra? ¡Dímelo!_

_ No gritaba, no había alzado la voz. No llame la atención de nadie a mi alrededor. Solo aquellas cinco chicas se enteraron de la "platica" si es que se lo podía llamar como tal, porque la castaña solo observaba a sus amigas en busca de ayuda. _

_ - N-no he di-di-dicho menti-ti-tiras - murmuro la chica, intentando mostrarse fuerte -. Es la verdad._

_ - ¿Pero por qué me...? _

_ - ¡Oigan, chicas! ¿Qué tal? - una voz femenina dijo a mi lado acompañada del agarre en mis hombros - Hinata, nos toca con Anko sensei, ¿recuerdas? tenemos que irnos, ahora. _

_ Volví mis ojos a la chica que me sostenía de los hombros, por fin quitandole la mirada a la castaña porque todo ese tiempo no había vacilado en clavar mi mirada en la "enemiga", esto la chica lo agradeció porque suspiro. Una muchacha de igual cabello castaño y con dos chongos sosteniendo su melena era la que hablaba. _

_ - Y ustedes chicas, me parece que no es de buena educación lo que acaban de hacer. Respeten y si no, entonces tengan una pizca de orgullo y atrévanse a encarar a las personas - la de chongitos me dirigió por el pasillo, alejándome de lo que pudo haber sido "una riña entre señoritas". _

Esa había sido la primera señal de hostilidad. Lo que llevaba de día solo había alcanzado para miradas con veneno y murmullos que no lograba comprender. Intentaba no prestar atención y seguir con cabeza alzada, pero el comportamiento de la mayoría de la comunidad femenina del colegio empezaba a intimidar. Por esa razón Tenten no se alejaba de mi. Esta también ignoraba el porque del comportamientos de nuestras compañeras y había aclarado que no me dejaría sola en medio de ese nido de bestias -como lo había llamado la misma-.

- No le hagas caso - aconsejo Tenten con una sonrisa de medio lado -. Esta escuela se deja guiar por chismes y rumores, tal vez este sea otro invento y tu has sido la victima.

Alce una ceja, no estando muy segura de si eso era un consuelo.

- Hay muchas ignorantes en este lugar, solo hay que saber diferenciar - siguió la castaña alzando un poco la voz sobre los murmullos ininterrumpidos de las demás, ganándose el honor de recibir las miradas, que yo tenía posadas, a ella -. Cuando sepas que mosco les picó, se solucionara. Aclaras y si no escuchan, ni les pares...

Las dos dimos un salto de susto.

- ¡Hinata Hyuga! - Ino nos tomó de los hombros, apareciendo de la nada a nuestras espaldas - ¿Como es eso de que te has metido a golpes con una chica de segundo?

Tenten y yo nos miramos a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - dijimos al unisono.

La rubia adelantó el paso para caminar entre el medio de nosotras dos, para así mirarme directamente a la cara. Como queriendo descifrar si mentía.

- Al parecer has dejado en la enfermería a una pobre e indefensa niña - dijo la Yamanaka asintiendo.

Mi cerebro parecía no analizar las palabras_ "¿Qué yo qué?"_ me decía_ "¿Golpear a alguien?"_ Las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta, sin poder contestar. Tenten tomó la palabra, llamando la atención de Ino.

- Hinata no ha golpeado a nadie - coloco los brazos en jarras -. Una tonta chica le dijo algo muy feo y ella solo se defendió... ¡Con palabras, sin insultos, ni gritos! - aclaró al ver que la rubia entornaba los ojos.

Ino pareció no estar conforme con la información. Tal vez ella prefería una revuelta como historia que una pacífica unión. Charlie, recordé que tenía voz y lengua para hablar.

- Ino - unos grandes ojos aguamarina me miraron -. Desde que llegue todas se comportan extraño ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes algo?

Las tres sabíamos que era ilógico preguntar, la Yamanaka siempre sabría más sobre rumores que las propias paredes de los pasillos.

- Les cuento - la rubia nos obligó a juntar las cabezas cuando tomo de nuestros brazos y nos jaló -. Todos confirman que el ultimo Uzumaki esta encargado del jardín de nuestra querida amiga Hinata.

Con la sola mención de aquel apellido mis mejillas se volvieron luces de navidad. Me separe de Ino con un movimiento casual y clave la mirada al frente. Una punzada se había instalado en mi pecho y lo único que mis pensamientos me decían era: _"¿Como se enteraron?" _¿Naruto, aquel chico tan simpático y amable, era capaz de contarle a media escuela? ¿El lo había dicho? Era una respuesta lógica y era la que más tenía posibilidades. Nadie estaba en mi casa en el momento que Naruto se presentó en el umbral con pinta de jardinero, yo no le había mencionado el tema a nadie -Más bien en todo el fin de semana no hable con nadie de carne y hueso- y el rubio ruidoso era el único sospechoso. Y además, ¿por esa razón todas tenían pinta de querer matarme lenta y dolorosamente? ¿por eso me insultaban en murmullos?

- ¡Hinata! - me gritó Ino con la boca a solo un centímetro de distancia de mi oído.

La misma me ayudo a no perder equilibrio. Me tape el oído lastimado, sintiendo que el tímpano me explotaría.

- ¿Por qué me gritas? - Tenten e Ino me observaban preocupadas - ¿Qué?

- Te has quedado zombi por un momento - respondió Tenten.

- A ver, ¿en qué pensabas, Hyuga? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? - soltó Ino, volviendo el agarre de mi brazo más fuerte, derrumbando mis posibilidades de escape.

Con el corazón tamborileando con mis costillas, abrí la boca para hablar y confirmar las preguntas de la rubia. Hasta que escuche a mi izquierda un: "Ella es la zorra" Volví mis manos puños.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Ino y Tenten me tomaron de los brazos.

**###**

Suspire por enésima vez. Las palabras formuladas por la sensei Anko se confundían en el trayecto a mis oídos y no me dejaban entender nada. Sola comprendía que esa mañana no había encontrado nada de sangre, ningún cadáver, nada de retratos rotos, todo en su lugar. Lo que daba como resultado, todo había sido una pesadilla. Se me era muy poco creíble ya que las figuras, las sensaciones, el sudor recorrer mi frente, el miedo amenazando mi corazón, la fuerza del hombre, la suavidad de su cabellera naranja contra mi palma habían sido tan reales. Era como haberlas vivido en persona, algo imposible de plasmar en una proyección de mis sueños. Pero al parecer así era. Solo otro sueño extraño añadido a mis otros sueños extraños a los que formular preguntas e incógnitas.

Entonces, ¿por qué el estar tan preocupada o confundida? Bueno, por el cuchillo que aún yace en el suelo a algunos pocos pasos de la puerta del jardín trasero, limpio y con aroma a lavaplatos. No me había atrevido a tocarlo, un miedo absurdo. Había sonreído cuando me vi sin ninguna mancha de sangre, ni ningún cadáver a mis pies cuando descendí por las escaleras, pero cuando procure ir a la cocina el destello del cuchillo contra la luz del sol de la mañana me había atraído. Ahí estaba, posado tranquilamente esperando a que me diera cuenta de algo importante, a que pudiera comprenderlo todo. Aun las respuestas estaban ausentes y bien se que no recibiría ayuda por parte de mí inquilino. Tenía que ser yo la que recordara, la que respondiera, la que resolviera. Y de entrada, no podía contar con la ayuda de mis padres, que parecían haber desaparecido del mapa. Empezaba a doblegarme ante la teoría de que no volverían y ahí mi lado razonable me decía que volverían, que anteriormente habían pasado más días que ni veía su sombra. Pero _"Antes dejaban notas"_ Negué con la cabeza.

Mire al frente, encontrándome con la cabellera albina de Suigetsu _"E Ino se asombra por el color de mis ojos"_ pose mi barbilla sobre mi palma_ "Cierto, no me explicó el por qué de su interés el primer día que hable con ella"_ Después de todo, una buena memoria no entraba entre mis dones. Cerré los ojos, recopilando las memorias de lo que podría ser esencial para resolver el problema del "inquilino". Y mi vaga concentración se vio interrumpida por algo que me golpeo el brazo, solo fue un pequeño rose, pese a eso igual mis cinco sentidos se alteraron.

Entorne los ojos y baje la mirada a una bola de papel arrugada que yacía en la tabla de mi pupitre. Sin girar la cabeza, busque con al quien me había lanzado eso. Encontre a Tente. No me atreví a volverme en mi asiento para averiguar. Tome la bola y me predispuse a alisarla para leerla, cuando...

- ¡Hyuga! - la estridente voz de la sensei Anko por fin había llegado con claridad a mis oídos, de inmediato alce la mirada. La sensei me observaba con ojos molestos e inyectados de amenaza - ¿Qué es eso?

Abrí mi mano para mostrar el contenido de esta. Todos tenían su atención posada en mi. Mis latidos se detuvieron por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida, hasta que pude hablar.

- Una pelota de papel, sensei - Anko se incluía en las personas con las que no quería cruzar palabra.

- Léala - siseo en voz baja, pero muy clara.

Primero observe la inofensiva bola, luego a los alumnos curiosos que esperaban y al final a una aburrida Anko.

- ¡Levántate y léela Hyuga! - dijo con solo un tono mayor al anterior.

Con movimientos dudosos me apee de mi asiento, con papel en mano. Me aclare la voz en silencio para estar segura de que podía hablar. Barrí con los ojos la oración que estaba escrita en claras y bien echas letras. Su buena caligrafía no disminuía mi incredulidad ante el escrito. Mi mandíbula se desencajo y fruncí el ceño.

- En voz alta.

Sin permiso me acerque a una molesta Anko. La sensei me observo con igual ceño fruncido y luego poso su mirada castaña clara en el papel que le tendía. Me lo arrebato de un movimiento rápido y poco delicado. Lo leyó en tiempo récord.

- ¿Quien fue el mocoso que escribió esto? - interrogo en un estridente grito que rayaba en un gruñido. O mejor dicho siseo.

Mostró el papel ante los alumnos, que se habían desperezados por completo de su estado adormecido y se habían juntado al espaldar del pupitre. Hasta yo me aleje un paso de la sensei. Y como era de esperarse nadie alzó la voz o se levanto revelando su culpabilidad.

- ¡A ver! O sueltan la lengua o todos pagan.

- ¡Digan quien fue! - gritó uno.

- ¡No sean cobardes! - secundó su compañero.

Era difícil de creer que por culpa de un trazo de papel de cuaderno el salón se volviera un gallinero, Charlie. Varios discutían entre sí, echándose la culpa o poniendo en duda su sinceridad. Cuando la sensei prometía, cumplía. Todos lo teníamos en claro. Hasta que una chica de cabello purpura de perfil neutro se levantó de su asiento, al igual que el salón quedó en silencio.

- ¿Tu qué? - la sensei dirigió sus ojos hacia la chica.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien... - Anko me empujo levemente para que me dirigiera a la puerta -... Las dos ¡A la oficina del director!

La interrogue con la mirada sobre mi hombro. La chica ya se dirigía sin objeciones hacia la puerta.

- Llévate esto - estiro mi brazo y coloco el trozo de papel sobre mi palma.

Otro empujón me obligó a cruzar la puerta ya abierta por la chica.

**###**

Me detuve en seco y tome de la franela a la chica del cabello purpura a solo un pasillo de la oficina del director, obligandola a detenerse. Ella se volvió hacia mi con su característico rostro neutral, carente de expresión.

- Aunque no lo parezca se que te quieres ahorrar el ir con Jiraiya - la imite al cruzarme de brazos.

Inclino la cabeza al frente, casi imperceptible. Lo tome como una aceptación.

- No te meteré en problemas, no acostumbro a eso - aclare -. Tu te vas por tu camino y yo por el mio. Estoy harta de esto, pero no me quiero sacar canas por el asunto, ¿de acuerdo...?

- Jugao - termino la frase -. Esta bien, te dejare tranquila.

- Bien... adiós - _"Eso fue muy fácil... demasiado"_

Jugao se encamino hacia otro pasillo, al contrario del camino hacia la oficina. La observe hasta que se perdió de vista. Así que me apoye de un casillero, no podía volver al salón. Necesitaba mi bolso, lo había dejado. Sin saber que hacer deje que mis pies me guiaran. Recordé las palabras: "no le llegas ni a los talones a Naruto"

**###**

- ¡Ey! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! - grite sintiendo el sobre esfuerzo en mi garganta ya, golpeando la puerta - ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Ayúdenme!

Me deje caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada de la pared, rindiendome en la tarea de pedir auxilio. ¿Ya cuanto tiempo había permanecido encerrada en aquel lugar? Mire con odio la puerta que me mantenía prisionera. Le arroje un puñetazo, el seguro se quejo cuando resonó, pese a la fuerza, esta no se abría. Apoye el rostro de mis palmas y apreté los dientes con frustración. Sentía la necesidad de golpear algo, o más bien a alguien, preferible a dos chicas que no lograba reconocer. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de llorar ¿Como ese asunto había llegado a tales limites?

- Aquí hay gato encerrado... literalmente.

Alce la vista. Y una sonrisa se mostró en mis labios resecos.

- ¡Sasuke! - de un impulso me levante, el pelinegro me siguió con la mirada - ¡Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte!

La manifestación alzo una ceja.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, niña? - interrogo con un leve deje de burla. Algo que no fuera reconocido cualquier persona.

- Eh... este... esto... yo, bueno - entrelace mis dedos para organizar mis ideas -. Me encerraron aquí.

- ¿Quienes?

- Dos chicas.

- Tu lo permitiste.

- ¡Trate de evitarlo! ¡Pero eran dos contra u-una!

- ¿Y por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué has echo, niña?

Chasquee la lengua.

- Yo, nada. Solo que las chicas d-de esta escuela me ven como amenaza, como la enemiga - comencé a exclamar relatando lo ocurrido, mientras él escuchaba atento -. Estaba en los pasillos esperando a que la campana sonara para pasar buscando mi bolso, ya que me sacaron de clases por una tonta nota. Me senté en las gradas del gimnasio cuando llegan dos chicas, me toman de los brazos y me traen aquí a encerrarme ¡Todo porque el chico más codiciado del instituto es mi jardinero!

Sasuke cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- En vez de estar jugando, niña. Deberías de estar utilizando tus neuronas para recordar lo que te ocurrió - me... _"¿regaño?"_

Boquee algunas veces.

- ¿Ah? - dije después de una serie de tartamudeos que ni yo comprendía. Fruncí el ceño y negué con las manos -. Lo he estado haciendo, pero eso no viene al caso. Ahora necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Po... por qué no?

- Entiende, no.

¿Donde estaba el chico que se había preocupado porque yo durmiera o no? ¿Donde estaba aquel chico que relataba con añoranza aquella historia suya con la chica? ¿Donde estaba el Sasuke amable? En mi mente se cruzó una palabra: bipolar.

- Ahora - volvió a hablar, mientras que yo permanecía en un estado de estupor -. Saldrás de aquí, entraras en clases, sobrevivirás a la escuela, vas a tu casa y usaras tu materia gris ¿Entendido?

Omití las claras intensiones de querer insultarme.

- ¿Co-como quieres que salga d-d-de esta, "Sasuke"? - un tono altanero resonó en mis labios al mencionar su nombre.

Al nombrado pareció no gustarle.

- ¿Podrías calmarte?

- ¡Estoy encerrada en los vestidores de los chicos! - exclame mostrando con los brazos el sitio en donde nos encontrábamos platicando.

El pelinegro recorrió con la mirada el lugar, dándome la espalda.

- Se que toca entrenamiento a ultima hora... reza porque consigas salir de aquí antes de que los jugadores se refresquen - su voz bajaba de volumen con cada palabra.

- ¡No te vallas! - intente retenerlo, pero solo conseguí caer al suelo.

Detuve la caída con las manos. Evitando que mi frente golpeara contra la cerámica del suelo. Me mantuve en esa posición hasta que el sonido del abrir de la puerta se escuchara. Me senté esperando que no fuera ningún profesor.

- ¿Hola? - el castaño clavo su rasgada mirada en mi.

Me levante con rapidez e impulsivamente abrace a aquel desconocido. Este solo se petrifico entre mis brazos.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! - y entonces repare en lo que había echo.

Lo solté y me aparte con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. El chico había entornados los ojos, pero luego sonrió.

- Eh escuchado gritos... ¿Tu eres Hinata Hyuga, no?

- ¿Y tu Kiba Inuzuka? - un recuerdo vago cruzó mi mente. Si, conocía a aquel chico. Clases, algunas palabras cruzadas.

* * *

**N.A**: ¡Aloha! Mi alma ¿qué me ocurre? Estoy volviendo los capítulos más largos ¡Ah! Gracias Breaking Benjamín y gracias a los rewiens. Y no gracias a la malvada alarma del estúpido auto del estacionamiento :D ¡Te odio sonido estresante! Como predije me iba a tardar, ¡Ñaja! Es que tenía ideas para el siguiente, pero no para este. Y como me ha dado por ser noctambula... bueno.

** *Cambio y Fuera***

** K.**


	9. Caramelos de ajonjolí

**(Martes; 14. 02. 12)**

**Caramelos de ajonjolí:**

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - Kiba señaló mi muñeca derecha.

Baje la vista hacia mi extremidad superior.

- No es nada - respondí.

El castaño me tomo del brazo y me examino el área de mi muñeca que estaba teñida de color rojo. En el momento me sorprendí por la acción.

- Deberías revisarte eso - aconsejó Tenten.

- No es necesario - negué -. Debe de ser una reacción alérgica...

- ¿En la muñeca? - insistió el Inuzuka, soltando el agarre de mi brazo.

Evite rodar los ojos. Me auto reprendí al no colocarme un guante o muñequera en la mañana, cuando había visto el estado de mi muñeca. No le había tomado importancia. Ayer había sido una clase de sonrojo en aquella área, pero hoy se había intensificado. Leve, pero visible.

- Te puedo acompañar a la enfermería - ofreció la castaña amablemente.

Le sonreí.

- Muchas gracias, Tenten. Pero no es necesario - me aleje de los dos castaños en busca de paz.

Camine por el pasillo del colegio tomando con fuerza la correa de mi mochila.

- No te alejes así, Hinata - me reprendió el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas, corriendo para alcanzar mi paso.

- Siento menos denso el ambiente del colegio... Dudo que intenten algo hoy, Kiba - respondí entre suspiros.

- ¡Hinata! Kiba te encontró encerrada en los vestidores de los chicos tirada en el suelo y ¿quieres que no nos preocupemos? - Tenten se colocó hombro a hombro conmigo.

Tenía a los dos castaños a cada lado de mí. Sentía sus miradas de reproche sobre mí y hasta podía jurar escuchar la respiración entrecortada del único chico en el grupo. Suspire algunas veces. En realidad, las chicas parecían estar más controladas, más mansas. Parecían más perros recelosos, que canes rabiosos. Por supuesto, las miradas eran algo que no se podía evitar. Con mucho esfuerzo, claro, pero era palpable que aquellas chicas no pretendían ocultar el rencor hacia mí _"Y todo porque Naruto Uzumaki trabaja en mi casa"_ me recordé, riendo por lo bajo por lo poco racional que podían ser las personas en ocasiones.

- ¿No les parece extraño que de un día para otro se hayan relajado? - comenté a sabiendas que las dos personas, que hacían el papel de guarda espaldas, comprendían a lo que me refería.

Antes de que Tenten pudiera evitarlo, vi como intercambiaba miradas significativas con el Inuzuka. Este respondió con una leve mueca en los labios. Me retuve de preguntar que se traían entre manos el par de castaños, en cambio sonreí.

- ¡Bueno! - exclame - No quiero seguir amargándome por el asunto. Es para bien, así que, procuremos que sigan así y dejen de comportarse de esa manera, ¿no?

- Supongo - dijeron al unisono los castaños.

Alce una ceja, pero no quería especular, Charlie. También estaba la opción de que el ambiente del instituto estuviese más ameno por el echo de que era catorce de febrero, día del amor y de la amistad. Algunos abrían regalos, otros se felicitaban con abrazos, otros se mantenían unidos como imanes a sus respectivas parejas y otros simplemente permanecían en grupos. Hacia unas semanas, ese día prefería no ir a clases, prefería mantenerme apartada, ya que no podía compartir esa esperada fecha con alguien.

- ¡Feliz día de la amistad, Hyuga! - sacándome de mis cavilaciones, unos pares de brazos me sostuvieron.

Al reconocer la cabellera rubia, respondí al abrazo con igual nostalgia.

- Gracias, Ino. Igualmente - dije lo suficientemente alto para que la Yamanaka escuchase.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hinata! - la rubia me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió levemente sorpresivamente - ¡Ya se lo que te ocurrió ayer! ¡Dímelo, Hinata, y no intentes ser compasiva con nadie! ¿Quienes son esas chicas que te encerraron? ¡Dímelo!

Parpadee algunas veces para aclarar idea. Sabía que le agradaba a la Yamanaka, pero no hasta el punto de que se preocupase tanto por mi. Mostraba los dientes y mantenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta.

- N-no l-lo se - murmure, sin alterar la verdad.

Y entonces fue cuando repare en la presencia de los dos castaños, cuando Kiba pronunció un: ¿Hmm? Ino se irguió, soltando mis levemente heridos hombros, y posó su aguamarina mirada en el chico a mi izquierda. Todo atisbo de molestia se esfumó y quedo un gesto inexpresivo.

- Kiba.

- Ino - respondió a su vez.

Tenten no dio miramientos al asestarme un débil codazo en las costillas. Volví a verla y con la mirada me advirtió que permaneciera al margen. Alcé un ceja y ella me indicó con un gesto de la mano que fuera paciente. Casualmente nos apartamos algunos considerables pasos de aquellos individuos que se observaban sin pronunciar palabra. Hasta que el ambiente que envolvía a estos dos se volvió tenso, tanto que se podía palpar _"¿Acaso...? ¿Qué se traen estos dos?"_ pero no es característico de mi personalidad entrometerme en los asuntos ajenos, ya que viniendo de los demás es imperdonable. Tome a Tenten del brazo y la jalé para poder apartarnos de ellos, la castaña lo entendió de inmediato y compartió mi idea al seguir caminando rumbo a las siguientes clases. El problema era que no compartía la primera clase de ese día con ella, sino con Kiba.

- Camina rápi...

- ¡Hinata! - Ino se me abalanzo para tomar de mi brazo izquierdo y desviarme de mi camino.

Tenten solo pudo entornar los ojos.

- Aún tenemos que identificar a aquellas chicas que te encerraron - exclamo con tono autoritario -. No puedes dejar que te molesten de esa forma, Hyuga.

- ¡Ino! No las recuerdo. Me tomaron de s-so-sorpresa y no pude ver sus rostro, y aunque hubiese vi-visto sus rasgos no te podría decir quienes son, ya que no he visto a nadie que m-me recordara a aquellas chicas.

La rubia me examinó y antes de que pudiese refutar algo más, una pelusa plateada la interrumpió de un abrazo por la espalda.

- ¡Ino! ¡Feliz día, mi querida amiga! - Suigetsu sonrió.

La rubia se lo quito de encima de un codazo certero.

- Gracias - fue su respuesta.

El albino ignoró el claro mal trato de su amiga y volvió su purpura mirada hacia mí, yo solo había permanecido observando la escena.

- Feliz día a ti también, Hinata-sama - me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Como estas?

- Bien, gracias - murmure.

Y entonces la rubia llamo la atención de su amigo con un bostezo.

- Suigetsu, ¿qué quieres?

- Un gran regalo del día de la amistad son los caramelos de ajonjolí que tanto nos gustan - el chico remarcó el plural en la oración.

Ino alzo una ceja.

- No, perdón. Pero no tengo. La ultima vez te los acabaste.

- ¿Compraras? Tengo ganas de algo dulce...

- Claro, cuando salgamos de la escuela me acompañas...

- ¿Compras con el mismo?

- ¿Por?

- Estaban amargos y añejos la ultima vez. Creo que su mal carácter lo inyecta en los caramelos.

- No cambiare a Pain, hemos comprado ahí desde niños. El se a ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Solo el hace esos caramelos.

Los dos individuos parecían estar acostumbrados al interrumpirse a media frase. Por molestar o porque ya sabrían el resto. No lo se. Suigetsu hizo una mueca de asco.

- ¡Si, si, si! Pero se esta volviendo tan viejo como sus rancios caramelos ¡Cambia de vendedor!

_"¿Donde se escondieron Kiba y Tenten?"_ Me pregunte, notando lo volátiles que se habían vuelto en pocos segundos.

- ¡No! Sabes que es comprensivo con nosotros. Si tu dieras más para ello, tal vez.

- ¿Solo es por lo barato? ¡Ino, ya no hacen efecto!

Y entonces, la rubia pareció recibir un balde de agua fría.

- ¡Suigetsu, eres un idiota! - Yamanaka alzo su puño frente el rostro del albino.

Y yo, estando lista para evitar cualquier movimiento violento, fui arrastrada lejos de los dos chicos que seguían insultándose en el pasillo. Me deje guiar lejos de la multitud que empezaba a aglomerarse alrededor de los dos adolescentes, hasta que estuve consiente de la acción. De un movimiento me quite la mano que me sujetaba de mi ya roja muñeca.

- Te lo recomiendo, es mejor alejarse de esos dos cuando discuten - dijo el rubio, con su usual amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias... - dije -... supongo ¿En serio, caramelos de ajonjolí?

- Son los únicos que les gusta eso en el colegio. Son adictos a eso - alzó los hombros en confusión.

Alce una ceja.

- ¿Ellos?

- Ino, Suigetsu, Karin, Sasori... Ellos.

Asentí. Recordaba a aquellos dos pelirrojos. Karin y Sasori, los había visto juntos con la Yamanaka algunas veces, pero no lo suficiente para considerarlos amigos.

- Oh.

El chico amplio más su sonrisa. Si, era posible. E inmediatamente, ante esta acción del Uzumaki, en mi estómago un cosquilleo se instaló. Evite demostrar la sensación apretando los labios.

- Tengo que aprovechar... - alzó los codos y se auto examinó con la mirada. Parecía buscar algo. Y, como recordando, chasqueo los dedos -... Espera.

Se llevó las manos tras la nuca y después de llevarlas al frente, pude ver un collar que asemejaba oro blanco, de medalla tenía el símbolo de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, un fragmento de la historia. Tan atraída estaba por su simple belleza que no había notado que Naruto me tendía el collar.

- Toma.

- ¿Ah?

- Toma, es un obsequió - sin consentimiento o permiso se encaminó para colocarse a mis espaldas.

Me rodeó con el collar y seguí con la mirada la medalla en forma de hoja que se posó en mi pecho. Aun el calor del cuerpo del chico permanecía en la medalla. Las manos cálidas del Uzumaki rosaron la piel de mi cuello, el tacto me provocó un escalofrío que se transmitió por cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Y al instante, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- N-no tie-e-enes que - tartamudee.

- Por favor, no me rechaces el regalo - volvió a colocarse frente a mí. Pude ver como sus zafiros ojos se pasaban por mi mejillas -. Solo un gracias.

No entraba entre mis habilidades el de reconocer la fantasía del oro, así que no podía asegurar si era verdadero. Pero eso quedaba en un segundo plano, lo importante era _"Naruto me regaló un collar" _negué de inmediato.

- No debiste molestarte...

- ¡Feliz día! Fue un placer. De nada. No hay de que - me interrumpió dejando claro que no recibiría un no por respuesta... ni de una arrojada el collar. Y como si el propio destino quisiera que lo conservara, la campana sonó.

- Nos vemos, Hina-chan.

**###**

- ¿Y te lo dio por la parte de la amistad o por el amor? la rubia que estaba frente a mi sonrió con malicia.

Baje la mirada, advirtiendo que mis mejillas se teñirían de rojo ¿Por qué la rubia se empeñaba en sofocarme con respecto al ruidoso rubio?

- No entiendo para que preguntar. Sabes mi respuesta, Ino.

Y entonces me arrepentí por haber pedido permiso para salir del salón. Mi objetivo era el baño de damas, sentía la presencia de Naruto a mi lado, no soportaba tal incomodidad. Pero no esperaba encontrar a la rubia deambulando por los pasillo y menos que se me abalanzara con un interrogatorio de ante mano.

- ¿Que Naruto esta desesperado porque lo veas como más que un amigo? - insistió sin inmutarse - Si, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de ello. Pero, por lo visto, tu no entras en ese grupo.

Entorne los ojos y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, alce el rostro hacia la Yamanaka.

- ¿Ah? - evite usar un lenguaje amplio.

La chica de coleta se examinó unas pulcras uñas pintadas de morado.

- Como escuchas, Hyuga, que tus oídos no te traicionan. El Uzumaki esta interesado en ti y no estoy hablando en querer ser tu _BFF_ ¡Estoy hablando de una relación! ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

Mi mandíbula fue traicionada por la gravedad, se desencajó de mi rostro, que se había vuelto pálido. Así permanecí por un buen tiempo, mientras mis pensamientos se turbaban.

- ¿D-d-de qué hab-bla-blas? - tartamudee.

La chica me tomó de los hombro y pronunció exagerando el movimiento de su boca al decir silaba por silaba:

- Novio - la palabra parecía la afirmación en un jurado que aceptó la horca como castigo. Y es que mi mente parecía haberse separado de mi cuerpo.

**_ - ¿Con esto te refieres que ya somos...? Tu sabes..._**

**_ - ¿Novios? Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero el significado será igual._**

- Te-tengo que irme - anuncie procurando que la rubia me soltase.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que irme - comencé a correr hacia donde sabia estaba la salida.

- Pero... pero ¡Estamos en el segundo bloque! ¿Vas a perder clases? - la voz fue acompañada por pasos apresurados.

- Tengo que ir a casa ¡Da una excusa por mi, por favor! - le grite antes de salir de los limites del colegio por la puerta de cristal.

**### **

Busque la llave de emergencia bajo el tapete que rezaba "Bienvenido". Había olvidado mi bolso en el colegio. Empuje la puerta de madera para que abriese y yo pudiese entrar en la vivienda. Silenciosa y solitaria. Cerré la puerta de una patada. Mis movimientos eran bruscos y nerviosos _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Accedí por mi decisión o fue obligación? ¿Una apuesta, un juego? ¿De qué murió?"_ Entre a pasos rápidos al centro de la gran sala y mire a todos lados. Buscando en cada rincón que estaba a la vista.

- ¡Sasuke! - al primer llamado nada ocurrió, además de que mi frustración fuera en aumento - ¿Donde estas? ¡Sasuke, ven!

Mi voz se quebró y mi garganta se quejo del esfuerzo que hacia al gritar a un volumen tan alto. Exhale y retuve el aire en mis pulmones. Subí el rostro.

- ¡Sasuke!

- _¿Oui, Madame?_ - el fluido francés surgió a mis espaldas.

Me volví hacia el sonido de su voz. Frío y vacío. Definición de sus ébanos ojos. El muchacho, de cabellera oscura y nívea piel, estaba parado a pocos pasos de mi _"¿Él?"_ Volvió a preguntarse mi ser.

- Necesito hablar contigo - me valí de las pocas agallas que tenía en ese instante.

- No esperes de mi mucho.

- Sé que puedes contestar. Por favor, contesta honestamente.

Un leve ademán con la cabeza me dio luz verde para proseguir. Agarre aire.

- ¿Tú? - en mi garganta un nudo me quebraba la voz - ¿Tu..? ¿Tu... fuiste... mi... pareja?

El remplazo de la palabra se relacionaba con que no podía pronunciar aquel calificativo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué si yo fui tu novio? - tono inexpresivo.

El rubor invadió mi rostro. Asentí.

- Si.

Entorne los ojos. Temía esa respuesta. Mi corazón se desbocó en latidos desesperados. Las manos las sentía húmedas del frío sudor. Mi vista se nubló y mis ojos se fueron hacía atrás. Sentí la caída y el golpe al resultado de esta, pero no dolor. Todo menos dolor. Me sentía abrumada.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Tengo hambre! Y aloha, también... Bueno, respecto a lo de haya arriba, ya era muy obvio, ¿no? Según esto, son la 1:29 am ¡Vaya!

Gracias por los comentarios...

** *Cambio y fuera***

** K.**


	10. Frío

**(14.02.12)**

Una parte de mí me gritaba que abriera los ojos, que viera a mi alrededor, que estuviera alerta ¡Que despertara! Mí yo razonable con necedad se negaba a hacerme creer en las suplicas de mi yo paranoica. La batalla se daba lugar dentro de mi cabeza, mientras que el tiempo pasaba la paranoia recibía más punto a su favor y entre la inconsciencia del sueño comenzaba a sentir mis párpados abrirse con parsimonia. Se me eran pesados e imposibles de abrir. Hasta que un pensamiento cruzó mi mente: _"Ábrelos"_ La paranoia ganó y el miedo como oleada me invadió. Obedecí. Y me arrepentí.

De un movimiento rápido, la mano ajena a mi costado tomó el collar que aun permanecía colgando de mi cuello. Con fuerza bruta jaló del accesorio para así conseguir mirarle directamente a los ojos y quedar a una distancia que prefería aumentar. Sólo conseguí a pronunciar un grito ahogado.

- ¿Qué es esto? - interrogó con voz semejante a un gruñido.

La impresión de encontrarme bajo el cuerpo del chico que habitaba en mi casa a la fuerza, me dejó sin habla y sin poder hacer uso de mis músculos para moverme. Y en ese momento me dí cuenta que las lágrimas corrían como caudal por mis mejillas.

- ¿Quien te ha dado esto? - Sasuke afiló más su voz - Responde.

Su mirada, ahora intensa y profunda, se volvió más pesada. Un sollozo rebelde desgarro mi garganta. Yo intentaba desviar la vista, pero sus ojos ébanos habían atrapado toda mi atención. Pero antes de que el miedo que me producían se desvaneciera y pudiera deleitarme con la misteriosa belleza de estos, el azabache aumento la presión jalando más el collar, recordándome que debía temer.

- U-un a-ami-mi-g-go - tartamudee.

Y su mano izquierda, en que no había reparado su cercanía, me tomó de una mejilla. Apreté los labios, evitando que los sollozos delataran el miedo que se alojaba en mi, pero con esta acción no podía evitar las sacudidas que daba mi pecho por contener el llanto.

- Dile a tu "amigo" que no te comparto - dijo en un susurro. Y aunque su voz era baja, esta aun sonaba fuerte -. Antes eras mía y aun lo eres, no importa las circunstancias, no importa las diferencias entre nosotros. No permitiré que alguien más te vea con los mismos ojos que yo, ¿entendido?

Una mueca se iba expandiendo en el pálido rostro del chico, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Las lágrimas pararon, los sollozos cesaron, los latidos de mi alterado corazón se detuvieron. Un gélido dedo pulgar acarició mi mejilla derecha en una caricia escalofriante en cada punto de vista que lo observaras. La mano que sujetaba el delicado collar -Que ya había demostrado no ser tan débil como aparentaba- aflojó su agarre lentamente, hasta soltarlo y dejar que el collar cayera hasta mi pecho. La medalla en forma de hoja había absorbido el seco frío del puño de Sasuke. Y tanta fue mi distracción al notar ese detalle que no había notado la cercanía del rostro del azabache al mio.

- No - masculle intentando apartarme sin éxito de la trayectoria del chico.

Su mano libre atrapó mi barbilla. Entorne los ojos y, de la acción, un grito ahogado surgió de mis labios.

- Me perteneces - sentenció antes de que unos labios de hielo se posaran en los míos.

Mi respiración se cortó, junto a la distancia de nuestros cuerpos. El azabache cerró sus oscuros ojos y yo los entorne a un más por la sorpresa. Como para acostumbrarme a la sensación, la caricia de sus labios era leve, dulce, lenta, apenas un roce. El gélido contacto se intensificaba con cada movimiento de los labios del chico. El frío ardía, dolía, lastimaba. La mano en mi mejilla bajo hasta colocarse en mi costado, el fino pijama que llevaba puesto no evitaba el frío de su cuerpo. Sentía que me calaba los huesos. Comencé a temblar, por una parte del frío y de verme siendo besada por Sasuke.

De querer disfrutar la sensación, era imposible. Mis labios empezaban a entumecerse, no sentía los mordiscos que daba el azabache en ellos. Perdía la sensibilidad. Si en un momento empezaba a dejarme atrapar por sus labios, esa idea se esfumó.

Me lastimaba.

- ¡No! - grite cuando vi la salida.

Sasuke se detuvo en su tarea. Me observó directamente a los ojos y vi clara molestia en ellos. Una molestia que pensaba se relacionaba por mi negación. Me había equivocado.

- No puedo tocarte - siseo.

Los latidos de mi nervioso corazón los escuchaba golpear en mis oídos. Electricidad corría por mis venas. Mis mejillas se quemaban en llamas. Y mis pensamientos eran un agujero negro. Las palabras del chico no lograba comprenderlas y esta confusión se reflejó en mi rostro.

- Mi corazón esta muerto y mi piel es seca. Mi tacto es glacial y mi respiración superficial. Un asunto sin resolver me amarra aquí. Mi castigo es la tentación. Desearte mi condena...

Los murmullos se apaciguaban con cada palabra pronunciada por él. Se apartaba de mi con cada frase. Lo seguí con la mirada, mi cuerpo se debatía entre desmayarse o hacer uso de mis piernas para aprovechar la oportunidad y correr del lugar, pero algo me detenía. Sasuke se irguió de pie a un lado de mi cama, él observaba el suelo, perdido en sus cavilaciones. Tristeza. Eso emanaba del fantasma.

- Hinata - me llamó.

- ¿Hmm? - pude pronunciar.

- No me olvides... por favor.

El instinto de consolar a un alma en pena creció. Suspire para evitar saltar de la cama y abrasarle, a sabiendas que podía traspasarle y caer de lleno en el suelo.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Una sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa decoró su rostro.

- Es un consuelo.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Aloha! No debía ser un "extra" o un "relleno" o como pitos se le diga. Es más no pensaba en escribir el primer beso, pero... no se, surgió. La próxima vez si será un capitulo, lo prometo. Solo que no me venía la "inspiración" para ello. Y como siempre: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Aunque sean muy pocos, siempre consuela saber que al menos una persona sigue tu historia. Ya lo saben.

_¿Como se conservan los ojos? _

***Cambio y Fuera***

**K.**


	11. ¿Donde estas, Charlie?

**"Cambio de narración"**

**###**

La ola de murmullos impedía el silencio en el pasillo del colegio. Algunos que iban pasando para dirigirse a sus clases volvían su paso más lento para ver con más detalle el punto de atención de los alumnos que estaban aglomerados en él. Algunos parecían curiosos y otros molestos, o más bien, molestas. Algunas le molestaba que la chica Hyuga fuera el centro de atención, aun su recelo contra la ojiperla era evidente. Los presentes varones estaban divertidos por la escena.

- Hinata, cuando te aconseje ser el centro de atención no me refería a comportarte como psicópata salida del manicomio - mascullo Ino Yamanaka, intentando una vez más que su amiga dejara de actuar de esa manera.

Pero su oyente parecía bloquear las opiniones de su rubia amiga. Hinata lanzaba sin ningún cuidado al suelo sus libros y cuadernos, removía el contenido de su casillero con desesperación. Cuando su casillero estuvo vacío y el suelo bajo sus pies lleno de material estudiantil, continuo a abalanzarse hacia el bolso que la Yamanaka le había entregado minutos antes de que la vergonzosa escena para la misma diera lugar. La pelinegra que estaba arrodillada en el suelo buscando con el rostro crispado en su bolso, le daba nula importancia a las personas presentes que la observaban.

- Chica, escúchame, para y dime que buscas. Tal vez te pueda ayudar - intentó una vez más Ino, adoptando un tono gentil.

La chica Hyuga paró en su tarea de buscar, se mantuvo un momento indefinido con el rostro decaído en dirección al suelo. Algunos pensaban que lloraba y otros que echaba brujería -Un grupo de alumnas-. La Yamanaka fue frunciendo el ceño con tal que el tiempo pasaba. Empezaba a preocuparse más.

- Hina...

- Es Charlie - murmuro para que fuera audible solo para la rubia de coleta.

Ella analizo sus palabras.

- ¿Quien es él?

- Charlie - repitió la pelinegra.

Ino se agazapo frente a su amiga y poso una mano maternal sobre el hombro. La observo subir su pálido rostro hacia ella, los ojos húmedos le advirtieron lágrimas, Hinata tenía los labios fuertemente apretados. Nunca había visto en ese estado a la Hyuga.

- ¿Hinata, quien es?

- Mi diario, Ino, mi diario - respondió con gran esfuerzo la chica.

Los alumnos desaparecieron del lugar ante la mirada amenazadora de la Yamanaka. Ya solas prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

- ¿Donde lo viste por ultima vez?

- Escribí en él el lunes... - un sollozo desgarro la garganta de Hinata.

La Yamanaka intentó no demostrar sus pensamientos en su rostro. Pero antes de poder decir una palabra más, la Hyuga explotó:

- ¡Ahí lo escribo todo! ¡Todo! ¡Lo que siento, lo que no! ¡Lo que me ocurre, lo que no! Mis sentimientos, mis secretos, mis recuerdos, mi pasado - la voz a gritos fue disminuyendo con cada palabra pronunciada.

Hinata no sabía muy bien por qué confesaba la utilidad y el contenido de su diario a la Yamanaka. Simplemente sintió las ganas de gritar e Ino parecía querer ayudarla, y querer comprenderla. No contaría cada una de sus anécdotas frente a la chica, eso no, pero podría censurar algunas cosas. Pero en ese momento la perdida de su posesión más apreciada le nublaba la mente como para pensar en coherencias.

En cambio Ino parecía querer golpear a alguien. Sus intenciones eran ayudar a la solitaria Hyuga, pero los métodos usados para el trabajo le influían dudas y empezaba a arrepentirse.

- Te ayudare a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo? - ayudo a la melancólica chica a levantarse.

- Alguien debió robarlo - comento la otra comenzando a recoger los libros y cuadernos esparcidos.

Ino alzó una ceja. Se agazapo de nuevo para tomar los cuadernos y regresarlos a su lugar dentro del bolso.

- ¿Lo crees? Cuando te fuiste estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo dejaste.

- Nada cuesta limpiar la escena del crimen - la rubia pensó que era un intento de dar ánimos al asunto. Pero al ver el semblante entristecido de la chica lo descartó. Inconscientemente la pelinegra le quitaba importancia a los momentos serios.

La Yamanaka cerró el cierre del bolso con todo su material dentro.

- Quien haya sido, debe de tener clases con Anko a la misma hora que nosotras - reflexionó en voz alta la ojiaguamariana -. Veré quienes son...

- No tienes porque ayudar. Puedo hacerlo...

- ¡No me vengas con eso, Hyuga! - le reclamó - Te dejaras ayudar y si no, te pego con cinta adhesiva en la puerta de los vestidores, ¿entendido?

La chica irremediablemente se sonrojó. La rubia ignoraba el por qué o más bien no lo comprendía. Hinata no pudo evitar que la palabra "¿Entendido", usado con el mismo tono autoritario le recordara a Sasuke el día anterior. Su sonrojo fue en aumento.

- Hai, Ino - susurró la avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué te son...? - unos rápidos pasos que se dirigían a donde las dos jóvenes se encontraban, salvaron a Hinata de mentir respecto a su sonrojo.

Las dos se volvieron a mirar a un Kiba exaltado que iba corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó el castaño antes de apoyarse de sus rodillas y exhalar - ¿Qué te pasa? Me han dicho que estas como loca - respiro una vez más y al segundo encaro a Ino - ¿Qué le has echo, Yamanaka?

El chico tuvo que morderse la lengua en todo el camino al colegio por no preguntar sobre el sonrojo de su amiga -Ya que ahora era costumbre acompañarse- y ahora unas chicas les decían que a la Hyuga se le había rodado una teja. Ambas féminas entornaron los ojos. Pero solo una de ellas frunció el ceño en molestia. Ino tomo el dedo amenazador que Kiba usaba para señalarla y lo obligó a bajar su brazo.

- Yo no he echo nada, Perro metiche - siseo cerrando más su puño en la mano del chico.

Kiba se soltó del agarre de la de coleta y frunció la nariz ante ella.

- ¡No me digas perro! - ladró - Y se que tramas algo, Yamanaka.

Hinata miro alternamente a los dos chicos que se observaban con cuchillas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Eres tan paranoico, Perro tonto, en tu pequeño cerebro te creas toda una novela dramática.

- Tú usas a las personas para tus chismes e inventos. Eres la que creas las novelas, mintiendo, engañando y estafando, Rubia tonta.

- Metiche, tonto y mentiroso, Inuzuka ¿Cuando dejaras de molestar?

- ¡Cuando dejes de utilizar a las personas! - gruño más fuerte el castaño.

Hinata frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Yo no utilizo a nadie, Perro! Olvida, verga, olvida - escupió amargamente la rubia.

- ¡Rubia Psi...!

Los dos adolescentes que se gritaban a todo pulmón saltaron. Uno tomo posición de ataque y la otra ahogó un grito de susto. Hinata mantenía la mano en la puerta del casillero que acababa de cerrar con fuerza, miró a sus dos amigos advirtiéndoles que no dijeran una palabra más.

- Dejen de gritar de una buena vez - dijo con tono controlado la Hyuga.

- ¡Dile a él!

- ¡Dile a ella!

- ¡Ya! - cortó la pelinegra -. Por favor... parecen niños peleando por un peluche, por Dios, Kami, Buda y Ala - si la cabellos negros ya estaba molesta por su diario desaparecido ahora estaba harta.

Ninguno de los dos quería hacer molestar a la chica Hyuga. Se cruzaron de brazos. Ino asintió y Kiba murmuro un "lo siento" bajo. Hinata pidió su bolso con un ademan de la mano, la Yamanaka se lo entregó.

- Espero que dejen de pelearse - dijo ella colgándose su bolso al hombro.

Y así amenazo subliminalmente a los dos. Con paso lento dejó a los molestos adolescentes solos.

- Escúpelo de una vez, ¿Qué intensiones tienes con Hinata? - dijo Kiba entrecerrando sus ojos de pupilas rasgadas.

- Las mismas que las tuyas... - Ino sonrió -... ayudarla.

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño.

- No la lastimes.

- Ese no es mi trabajo - se burló ella para sumar molestia en él.

- No es un juguete, Ino. Es un ser humano, con sentimientos, ¿sabes?

Ino ensanchó más su sonrisa.

- Igual que todos nosotros - la chica negó -. Aveces los sentimientos son un estorbo, ¿cierto?

Kiba volvió su mirada hacia la pared, evitando la de la chica.

- Ya te lo advertí, Rubia.

La Yamanaka no se inmutó, nunca lo haría y él lo sabía. El chico de marcas en las mejillas se retiró del lugar. La sonrisa burlona de Ino desapareció. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensamientos negativos _"Perro, idiota" _se repetía mientras se encaminaba hacia la cancha a distraerse un poco.

** ###**

La campana sonó. Gritos de alegría. Ola de alumnos intentando atravesar la puerta. Y dos alumnas sentadas pacientes en sus puestos. Hinata se debatía entre si fue una buena idea dejar a Ino y a Kiba solos en tal estado tan volátil, cuando Tenten la abordó.

- Bien, la clase a terminado - avisó lo obvio-. Vamos a buscar tu diario ¿Como dijiste que era?

- Tiene tela de _blue jeans _cosida en las dos cubiertas - respondió Hinata apeándose de su asiento - Puedo ir yo...

- ¡Comenzaremos en "Los objetos perdidos" de la secretaria! - le interrumpió la Ama, no quería tener que escuchar otra vez a su amiga intentando convencerla de no ayudarla.

Las dos jóvenes esperaron que los alumnos impacientes lograran pasar por la puerta entre empujones y gritos. Ellas pasaron a paso tranquilo sin estorbo y así empezaron su camino hacia la secretaria del colegio. En el camino Tenten confesó ante Hinata que el comportamiento extraño de los dos castaños se debía a que sabían que Naruto Uzumaki era el responsable de que las chicas fueran mansas con ella, ante esto Hinata pareció que su corazón se fuese detenido, al parecer el padre del chico era Sub-Director del colegio.

- No lo sabía - murmuro la chica.

- El chico popular es hijo de la autoridad en el colegio, coincidencia, ¿no? - dijo sarcásticamente Tenten.

- Supongo - Hinata estaba adentrada en sus cavilaciones y su amiga castaña lo notó.

Ella sabía que la chica Hyuga había recibido como regalo de manos del Uzumaki un collar. Y lo había comprobado porque la pelinegra aun lo llevaba colgando del cuello, lo ocultaba bajo su blusa, pero aun así la cadena podía verse entre sus largos cabellos azulados. Pero, por supuesto, no comentaría nada sobre el tema. Dejo que su tímida amiga se aventurara en sus pensamientos, recorrió el pasillo por donde pasaban hasta que su chocolate mirada se detuvo en una pelusa rubia muy conocida._ "Ay, no. Pobre Hinata"_ se dijo. Y antes de poder evitarlo el Uzumaki se enteró de la presencia próxima de la Hyuga gracias a su fiel amigo Sai.

- ¡Hina-chan! - gritó el rubio sobre todas las conversaciones de los alumnos que se encontraban cerca.

Hinata busco a quien nombraba a su madre, con esperanzas de verla en los pasillos del colegio, pero grande fue su sorpresa y su desilusión. Entorno los ojos al encontrarse con un rubio eufórico que sacudía la mano al aire en su dirección. Sai sonrió levemente agachando la cabeza y Sakura se golpeo la frente con una mano, ambos compartían los mismos pensamientos _"Naruto es un idiota"_.

- Hi... na... ta... chan - decía mientras atravesaba la pared de alumnos.

La aludida observo a Tenten, esta alzó los hombros. Ninguna de las dos podía evitar que ese huracan rubio se aproximara, aunque la idea de huir corriendo cruzo la mente de Hinata.

- Hola - dijeron al unisono las dos chicas cuando el Uzumaki estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- Hola a las dos - y no falta la gran sonrisa - ¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

Se refería a la Hyuga. Tente no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, pero esto no se comparaba con la incomodidad de la que poseía el collar.

- Mucho, gracias, Naruto - la chica se observo la muñeca -. Perdón po-por no agradecerte de u-u-una mejor manera...

La pelinegra se quitó una de las dos pulseras que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda -En la que no llevaba el guante negro que ocultaba un grave enrojecimiento- . Se quitó la anaranjada, dejando la morada reposar en su muñeca. Tomó la mano del sorprendido chico y le colocó de un movimiento rápido la pulsera naranja, para evitar prolongar el contacto.

- No es mucho - comentó la chica observando la simplicidad de la pulsera que ahora llevaba el rubio. Solo era de metal, sin adornos o dijes, simple -. Pe-pero, e-es para agrade-de-certe.

Hinata no tenía planeado regalarle una de sus pulseras. Solo se le ocurrió la idea en el momento. Y su estómago se contrajo al sentir un escalofrío en su costado izquierdo. Ignoro este echo y le sonrió al chico que aun tenía la mirada clavada en su muñeca alzada con la boca abierta.

- Yo, yo voy a buscar... - Tenten se alejo algunos pasos de Hinata, haciendo como si no notara la mirada suplicante de la misma -... tú sabes.

- Hina-chan, ¡gracias! - exclamo el rubio abrazándola sorpresivamente con solo un brazo.

La cercanía de los dos, provocó en los adolescentes iguales sensaciones. Electricidad recorrer sus venas. Pero solo la chica lo demostró alzando las cejas y con un maldito sonrojo. _"Bien, Hinata, te encanta creerte un semáforo"_ se dijo. Al Uzumaki, por el contrario, se le nublaron los pensamientos.

- Debo irme - se excuso rápidamente el rubio. Evitando no demostrar su nerviosismo, no lo logró - ¡Adiós!

Hinata se despidió quedadamente con una mano. Sentía su corazón acelerado. Sus mejillas quemarse. Y sus manos sudar. Pero eso ni le llagaba a los talones a la sensación de escalofrío que le provocaba una "inexistente" cercanía a su costado izquierdo.

- No quieres comprender, ¿eh?

- Déjame tranquila - respondió contradiciendo a su miedo.

- No preguntes cuando algo repentino le ocurra a tu "amiguito."

- Lo tocas y lleno la casa de agua bendita - siseo la pelinegra evitando ser escuchada por los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor.

- Lo defiendes demasiado para mi gusto... - prosiguió amargamente la voz fría al lado de ella -... Y cambiando de tema, me tratas como si fuera un demonio.

- Para mi, lo eres.

- ¿Crees que vengo del infierno?

- Empiezo a creerlo.

Unas silenciosas carcajadas hicieron que los nervios de Hinata se sumaran.

- Sigue intentando. Deberías de estar buscando las respuestas de qué ocurrió, en vez de estar jugando por ahí.

- No dejare mi vida por ti.

La Hyuga exhaló al sentir el alivio de no verse acompañada de aquella presencia. Siguió su camino, ocultando el miedo que llevaba. _"Sasuke, ese chico es mi demonio."_

**###**

Una mujer joven de cabellos cortos, lisos y negros volvió su oscura mirada hacia las dos chicas que buscaban agazapadas en la caja de los objetos perdidos. En su escritorio preguntó:

- ¿Aun no han encontrado lo que buscan? - pregunto algo obvio. Pero era un intento de averiguar cual era la finalidad de la búsqueda de aquellas dos estudiantes.

Una de las dos volvió su mirada sobre su hombro para responder.

- Aun no, Shizune - respondió confiadamente.

Primer intento fallido.

- ¿Y qué buscan? Tal vez pueda ayudarlas - insistió la mayor.

- Un diario - respondió la de cabellos largos.

- ¿Y como es?

- De cubierta de _blue jeans_, ¿sabes algo de él? - Tenten apoyo las manos en el suelo para mirar a la secretaria.

Negó en respuesta. Tenten suspiró.

- Hinata, necesitaremos la ayuda de Ino - admitió la Ama.

- Será - aceptó su compañera levantándose.

Después de ayudar a la de chongos a levantarse y que las dos se despidieran de Shizune, la misma le pidió un momento a la Hyuga. Esta confundida se detuvo de su camino para ir con la secretaria.

- ¿Hai?

- Tsunade-sama manda a preguntar sobre tus padres, Hinata - dijo con tono controlado la mayor. Para no sonar reclamante -. A llamado al número que han registrado para tu inscripción pero no contestan ¿A ocurrido algo?

Hinata trago grueso. Su respiración se aceleró_ "¿Como explico que mis padres han desaparecido de repente sin dejar rastro alguno? No es normal decir que se han escabullido de mi como ratones sin darme cuenta. Se preocuparían y podría meterlos en problemas legales si confieso esto"_ Reflexionaba con rapidez la Hyuga.

- Se han ido a un viaje laboral - mintió. Sorprendiendo a la mayor y a ella misma_ "¿Desde cuando se mentir?"_

- Oh, entonces, necesitamos algún medio para comunicarnos con ellos, Hinata...

- Les diré que se comuniquen con usted al llegar en casa. Ahora no recuerdo el número del hotel - la mentira crecía con cada palabra mascullada por la chica.

Shizune asintió, creyendo en ella. Le sonrió y le permitió retirarse. Hinata desapareció de allí rápidamente. _"¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ se preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia donde Tenten la esperaba.

**###**

Tsunade le comunico lo mismo a la Hyuga, esta dio la misma excusa, sin problemas en mentir. La misma no comentó nada nuevo en su sesión. La psicóloga no insistió, Hinata le hablaba sobre esos sueños en que no podía correr con libertad y que los gritos se les perdía en la garganta.

- Significa que no te consideras escuchada por alguien - había resumido Tsunade ante una melancólica Hinata.

Hinata prosiguió con su relato de aquellos sueños, evitando que la psicóloga siguiera con el tema de sus padres. Siguió relatando hasta que la sesión termino y pudo suspirar tranquila al irse. _"Ahora tengo que preocuparme por algo más importante que por mi situación psicológica"_

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Aloha, compatriotas! Verán, el cambio de narración se debe a la desaparición del diario de Hinata(Charlie) Y así también puedo aprovechar a dar un campo más abierto. Para que las cosas se entiendan más rápido que desde el punto de vista de la protagonista. Refiriéndome a "situación psicológica" no digo que este loca, solo que todos tenemos una piedra que nos atormenta el camino.

¡Ja! Y yo pensando que había dejado en claro el estado de Sasuke. Si, esta tan muertico como los peces en mis macetas... _:'( Ah, mis peces... _Gracias por los Reviews, intentó mejor la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. 

***Cambio y Fuera***


	12. La pequeña y el hombre

- No soy un guru de la moda, pero... Ya has usado ese mismo guante dos días seguidos, Hinata - comento Shino cambiando radicalmente de tema.

La nombrada evitó entornar los ojos. Y de inmediato las miradas de los dos castaños se posaron en la muñeca cubierta de Hinata. Ella suspiro. Ese día se había revisado su muñeca derecha, el enrojecimiento iba en un preocupante aumento. Durante la noche pareció haber tomado forma, una forma difusa, ya no era uniforme como el día anterior. Kiba y Tenten sabían lo que la Hyuga quería ocultar, pero fue la fémina quien echo cartas en el asunto.

- Hinata - reprendió a la pelinegra - No se te ha quitado esa "infección", ¿cierto?

- De un día para otro es complicado que se cure - se justifico.

Kiba negó con la cabeza y Shino se sintió algo culpable por haber puesto a la Hyuga en esa situación.

- Sabemos que no nos quieres preocupar - dijo el Inuzuka -. Aun así tenemos que ver la gravedad de tu muñeca.

Hinata ocultó su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y reto al chico con la mirada.

- No son médicos - recordó ella.

- No, no lo somos - Kiba intercambio mirada con la Ama, quien le respondió con un asentimiento. Shino sabía la traducción de aquella acción y Hinata se preocupo por el aparente complot - ¡Ahora!

La fuerza de Hinata no fue suficiente para quitarse al Inuzuka de encima. Este la rodeo con los brazos por la espalda, evitando movilidad de su parte. Tenten atajo el escurridizo brazo de la Hyuga en un intento de zafarse, empezando a sudar la castaña pudo retirar el guante negro de la extremidad de la chica. El grupo de cuatro personas se quedaron tensas mirando la muñeca de la Hyuga.

- Oh, Hinata - Tenten se cubrió la boca con una mano.

De la impresión, Kiba aflojó el agarre de Hinata y esta tomo la ventaja para zafarse. Le arranco de las manos de la Ama su guante y se lo coloco separándose algunos pasos de sus amigos _"Ay, no"_ se decía.

- Escuchen, no es grave... - intentó sin resultados positivos la ojiperla.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? - Tente estaba entre molesta y triste por la actitud de su amiga.

Shino frunció el ceño. Era obvio que Hinata no quería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas, desde el primer momento que la vio lo sabía, era muy sumisa para ello. Prefería ocultar sus debilidades ante las personas para poder pasar desapercibida, no le agradaba llamar la atención, era palpable. Aquella chica se escondía bajo una Hinata más alegre, ella era alegre, pero su interior estaba muy herido ¿Por qué? El Aburame no lo sabía, al igual que todo el colegio, aun así no le agrada el que sus dos amigos le reprocharan tan directamente. La Hyuga era fuerte, pero cada quien tiene sus limites.

- Hinata, te acompaño a la enfermería - los dos castaños dejaron de hacer comprender a la Hyuga.

Los tres se volvieron hacia el Aburame quien mantenía el semblante sereno. Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, paso por un lado de Hinata a quien le murmuro un "Vamos" que los dos castaños no lograron escuchar, ni el dotado Inuzuka. Hinata asintió y siguió el camino de Shino, separándose de sus dos preocupados amigos. Ella lo sabía, estaba consiente que se preocupaban, pero no gustaba de ser punto de preocupación de las personas. Ya mucho tenía con sus problemas, para que otras personas también se metieran en ellos y, más difícil, era con sus amigos. Pese a tener la necesidad de expulsar todas sus preocupaciones a los oídos de los seres que están dispuestos a ayudarla, no podía hacerles eso. Así lo veía Hinata.

- Gracias - murmuro al quedar hombro a hombro con el Aburame.

- No hay de que - dijo el de lentes - ¿Sabes que sí vamos a la enfermería, no?

- Me lo supuse - Hinata sonrió.

_"Si, en el interior esta llena de luz"_ se dijo Shino.

**###**

Shino Aburame había dejado a Hinata en la cancha para ir a clases después de haber pasado por la enfermería. Según la enfermera era solo un moretón, que con cremas y teniendo cuidado de no lastimar esa área se curaría. El chico no quedo del todo satisfecho con el diagnostico, pero se tuvo que conformar con él. Hinata trataba de hacer memoria ¿Cuando se había golpeado? solo recordaba que de un día para otro aquel enrojecimiento había aparecido y cada camino que tomaba de sus recuerdos la llevaba al mismo fin: Sasuke ¿Qué tenia que ver ese fantasma? Es un fantasma no puede herir _"¿Verdad?" _Hinata empezaba a preocuparse por el asunto.

**###**

El partido estaba parejo. Se necesitaba un set para decidir el ganador entre el equipo conformado por los varones y otro por las hembras. Ino, por ser la capitana del equipo en general, había decido las posiciones y por el contrario, en el equipo de los varones, Lee se encargaba de la organización de estos. Los jugadores, ya con leves indicios de fatiga, no tenían medida del tiempo. Parecía una eternidad en que ninguno de los dos equipos parecía querer ceder esos dos puntos de ventaja. Y sabían que ambos sexos respecto al deporte de la escuela eran fuertes.

A la Ama le tocaba sacar. El sudor le daba una apariencia aperlada a su rostro, cuello y extremidades. Pero todos ignoraban la necesidad de darse un baño o esa desagradable sensación en los labios y gargantas que le reclamaban agua fresca. Así continuaron el partido ¿Cuando iban a terminar?

En la linea de ataque estaban Ino, Hinata y Temari. Y tras ellas estaban Tenten, Moegi como libero y Karin. En el equipo masculino Lee, Kankuro y Sasori se mantenían atentos para bloquear en la linea delantera y de defensores estaban Suigetsu, como libero Konohamaru y Naruto.

El sensei Gay observaba desde su puesto como arbitro. Analizaba cada movimiento de los jugadores, su desempeño en los puestos asignados por sus capitanes y su control dentro del trabajo en equipo. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por su equipo. Era el sensei no podía demostrar emociones frente a sus pupilos y menos llorar. Todo menos llorar.

Kankuro se distrajo al ver a Gay reprimir las lágrimas que ya empezaban escurrirle por los ojos _"¿Esta moqueando?" _ el chico iba a carcajearse pero un fuerte golpe a sus pies hizo que volviera su atención al partido. Le habían echo punto con un remate.

- ¡Por pocas luces, hermanito! - se burlo Temari tras la red.

Y el silbato sonó. El entrenador evito entregarles el punto a las chicas para no demostrar su llanto. Pero todos sabían que había sido punto a favor de las chicas. El Sabaku no menor le bufo a su hermana.

- ¡Cállate, molestia!

- ¿Molesto por ser tan perdido en la vida?

- ¡Tuviste ventaja!

- ¿Dudas de mi desempeño, mocoso?

- ¡No dudo, las niego, molestia!

- ¡Vamos! No actúen de esa manera, es un partido amistoso - siendo el capitán Lee se vio en la responsabilidad de controlar a su equipo. Por el contrario Ino permanecía al margen, no debías meterte en discusión de hermanos y menos los Sabaku no.

Estos mantenían un rayo al cruzar sus miradas. Y así continuo la pelea de miradas.

- Eh... ¿Temari? - Ino recibió una mirada asesina de la rubia. La menor de las dos entorno los ojos. Y antes de arrepentirse prosiguió -. Tenemos que continuar.

Temari asintió a regañadientes. Una ultima mirada fulminante a su hermano menor y el partido continuó. Ino, al estar al lado de la Sabaku no, podía sentir su aurora negra rodearla. Hinata intentaba ignorar esto para poder concentrarse en el juego.

Las rotaciones dejaron a los hermanos separados. A Hinata en medio y a un contento Naruto en frente. La Hyuga evitó mirarle.

- Punto - el silbato volvió a resonar y el arbitro le accedió el punto al equipo masculino.

A Ino, le dificultaba bloquear los remates de Naruto, por ello Hinata también interfería en ello. Pero ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que el Uzumaki intentaba dar los remates a donde Ino se encontraba, evitaba dirigirlos hacia donde Hinata. Y las dos aseguraron este pensamiento intercambiando una mirada. El partido continuó sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras. Solo técnicas que bloquear. El cansancio aumentó y los reflejos disminuyeron.

Rotación.

Moegi pasó al frente e Ino se posicionó para sacar. Al igual que Konohamaru pudo saludar a Hinata y Lee fue llevado a la defensa. Moegi no le agradaba nada tener a Kankuro al frente, Karin acuchillaba a Naruto con la mirada y Hinata permanecía neutral.

- ¡Punto! - gritó el arbitro después de que Kankuro lograra traspasar la defensa de Karin y Temari con un remate limpio - ¡El fulgor de la llama de los varones a arrasado con la frágil y dominante llama de nuestras dulces flores!

Todo el equipo femenino crispo el rostro, mientras que los chicos se felicitaban.

- Bueno... fue un entretenido partido - Tente se estiro para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

- Me tomare un año sabático. Suigetsu será todo un dolor de cabeza - Ino frunció el ceño y como siendo invocado, Suigetsu apareció bajo la red.

- Tal vez te debas de dedicar a pastelería, perdedora - ignorando el cansancio, la Yamanaka comenzó a perseguir a su amigo con los puños alzados alrededor de todo el campo.

- No se preocupen, dulces flores, habrán muchos partidos en donde pueden aplastarnos vergonzosamente - Lee mantenía la regla de buen compañero.

- Yo lo haré antes - Temari tomo el balón y lo lanzo como proyectil a donde su hermano parecía estar distraído.

Este hizo alarde de sus reflejos al atraparlo.

- ¡Strike! - Kankuro, sonriendo con arrogancia, le devolvió el balón con fuerza a su hermana mayor.

Una sucesión en cadena ocurrió en pocos segundos. Kankuro calculo mal y el balón alcanzó a un Sasori distraído que solo pudo evitar el golpe con sus brazos, de Sasori Lee recibió un cabezazo dejándolo en el suelo momentáneamente, Moegi intentó atraparlo, pero el balón como si fuese de mantequilla, se le resbaló de las manos y Hinata mandó el balón al frente con macheta al verlo tan cerca de ella. Y el rostro de Naruto fue el blanco, quien se había acercado a la pelinegra para platicar, este dio algunas vueltas torpes antes de caer de lleno en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Lo mataste! - gritó Ino.

- Oh, oh - mascullo una Temari petrificada.

- Por presumido - murmuro Karin.

- ¡Llévenlo a la enfermería! - Tente ordenó mirando al sensei.

_ "Lo que me faltaba. Arrastrar a un muerto"_ Hinata evitó el desmayo y corrió tras las dos personas que llevaban a un Naruto inconsciente con la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua y la cabeza colgando sobre los hombros.

**###**

- ¿Dos veces en un mismo día? Te has conseguido un récord personal, jovencita - le había comentado una sonriente enfermera. Después de todo ese día había visitado la enfermería por la cuestión de su muñeca.

Después de que Gay y Lee sacaran a Naruto de la cancha, la enfermera les permitió dejarlo en una camilla para esperar que recuperara el conocimiento. Evitó la hemorragia nasal del Uzumaki y accedió, o más bien, sacó a los tres individuos del lugar. Hinata se había escabullido de las dos personas, Lee y Gay, quienes parecían dos gotas de agua, platicando sobre el reciente partido. Tanto jubilo por un partido amistoso era extraño. Hinata decidió caminar por los pasillos. Aun quedaban algunos minutos para que la campana sonara y el solitario pasillo se llenara de alumnos eufóricos por regresar a sus casas. Pero Hinata no quería volver a casa.

Al menos en el colegio tenía amigos, se sentía más segura en aquel lugar, más libre de alguna forma. En casa no había nadie esperándola y, de entrada, estaba aquel pelinegro que alegaba ser el noviazgo que la Hyuga no recordaba. Siguió caminando intentando recordar algo relevante para descubrir ese fragmento de pasado que le evitaba conocer las respuestas, ese detalle en su vida que por algún fenómeno desconocido había dejado en el olvido. La chica, siempre que intentaba recordar, terminaba teniendo imágenes nublosas sin ningún significado base y cuando se concentraba en aquellas imágenes para obtener más detalles es como si estas escaparan de su cráneo por sus poros. Era frustrante para la Hyuga.

_"Si tuviera a Charlie para ver si escribí algo sobre aquello"_ se dijo la pelinegra, recordando las palabras de su rubia amiga:_ "- Ya tengo la lista de nuestros compañeros con Anko-sensei ¿Qué te parece la idea del policía bueno y el policía malo? Tienes pinta de santa... yo puedo usar el método de tortura ¡No me mires así! Te iba a pedir permiso. Además, no me has visto disfrazada de poli..."_

Después de otro intento fallido reparo en unos sollozos que hacían eco en el pasillo. Al instante subió el rostro buscando el origen de aquel llanto. Como perro siguiendo el olor, siguió un camino que le pareció el correcto para encontrar a aquella persona que lloraba.

Se encontró a una pequeña niña de unos cinco años de edad que se mantenía apoyada de los casilleros con la cara oculta tras unas diminutas manos infantiles. Sus sollozos quebrarían el corazón de cualquiera. Con instinto maternal a flote, Hinata se acercó a la pequeña sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se agazapó frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? - un tono cariñoso y gentil surgió de los labios de la mayor.

La niña suavizó sus sollozos y sin quitar sus manos de su rostro, dijo:

- Estoy perdida - una aguda y baja voz provino de la niñita.

- ¿No encuentras a tus padres? ¿Donde están?

La pequeña bajo sus manos, pero aun así mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Evitando que Hinata pudiera verla.

- Los he buscado... no los encuentro - hipó la niña.

- ¿A donde los vistes por ultima vez? - interrogó.

La niña reflexionó.

- No recuerdo.

Hinata frunció los labios. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? La mayor reflexionó. Parecía tener menos o cinco años, el colegio no daba cupo a niños tan menores ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Tal vez acompañaba a sus padres con su hermano o hermana, o quizás no. Tantas eran las opciones.

- Vamos, te ayudare a buscarlos - Hinata se levanto y le tendió una mano a la niña.

Ella miró la mano de Hinata, pero no la tomó. Camino hacia donde la Hyuga había llegado. Esta se colocó junto a la menor para acompañarla. Hinata ignoraba el echo de que la niña estaba vestida con un fino vestido de aspecto levemente sucio por algo de polvo, sus largos cabellos negros estaban algo llenos de nudos y su piel era carente de color, más pálida que Hinata, que alegaba ser la envidia de la leche.

- ¿Tu tienes padres? - pregunto repentinamente la menor.

Hinata se recupero al descolgarse por la pregunta.

- Si, tengo - lo que extraño a la chica fue su voz temblorosa.

- ¿Hablas seguido con ellos?

La mayor alzó una ceja.

- No mucho.

- ¿Hermanos?

- No.

- ¿Quisieras tener?

- Si.

- ¿No te sientes sola?

- Si.

La menor pareció conformarse con las simples preguntas de la mayor. Y las dos pelinegras quedaron en silencio. La mayor se había adentrado tanto en aquellas preguntas pronunciadas con inocencia que no había puesto atención en que la cercanía de la niña era gélida como hielo. Las pisadas hacían eco en las paredes y casilleros, el silencio inmutaba el ruido apagado de las voces dentro de las aulas, que gritaban exaltados por los pocos minutos restantes para la mención de la campana que anunciaba su libertad. Y así sucedió.

La campana resonó. El tsunami de alumnos brotó de las puertas abiertas de las aulas. Y Hinata intentó proteger a la pequeña de posibles empujones de parte de los adolescentes.

- ¿Ah? - al encontrarse con un espacio vacío a su lado, la pelinegra giró su vista por sobre las cabezas de la gente _"Oh, no. Oh, no"_ Al momento la adrenalina corrió por sus venas, varias películas pasaron por sus ojos con escenas sobre empujones, patadas, golpes dados a la pequeña niña. Y eso no fue ayuda para los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Comenzó a esquivar evitando empujones a los alumnos, siguiendo una mata de lacios cabellos negros que había visto entre los cuerpos de la gente. Estaba lejos. Se alejaba. Lejos de ella.

Olvidando educación por completo, empezó a lanzar codazos y empujones. Varios gritos, insultos y maldiciones dadas a su nombre, pero ella no se volvió a pedir disculpas. Al zambullirse literalmente a otro pasillo menos aglomerado de gente, encontró en perfecto estado a la pequeña de negro cabello.

- Ahí estas - musitó, volviendo su mueca en los labios en una sonrisa de alegría.

- Gracias.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso... Me preocupe - Hinata se acercaba a la niña quien no volvía su rostro para observarla -. Busquemos a tus padres en la...

La Hyuga se detuvo en seco. Una figura alta y de proporciones grandes apareció caminando tranquilamente hacia las dos pelinegras.

- Tu - mascullo Hinata, sin poder creer en lo que sus ojos bien abiertos les mostraban.

- Si, yo. Tengo nombre, ¿sabias? - le comentó con burla el hombre de escandalosos cabellos naranjas -. Soy Juugo, Hinata.

- T-tu e-esta-ta-tas muerto - instintivamente las piernas temblorosas de la chica retrocedieron de aquel hombre, aquel del que el ultimo encuentro lo había visto hundido en un charco de sangre y con un cuchillo enterrado en el abdomen.

- Yo no he dicho lo contrario, Hinata - puntualizó el hombre dejando a un lado su tono burlón para adoptar un aire serio.

- D-de-desapare-re-reciste - recordó ella.

- A eso acostumbramos.

- ¿Qui-quienes?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sabes las respuestas, Hinata, pero no quieres verlas - sentenció.

- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? - interrogó en murmullo, ignorando por completo lo dicho por el pelinaranja.

- Esa no es la pregunta que quieres formular - le dijo a la mayor. Luego volvió su rostro de marcados rasgos hacía la niña, que había sido excluida de la conversación y quien Hinata había olvidado, de lo contrario no se fuese alejado tanto de ella. Pero ya era tarde -. Tenemos que irnos.

La pequeña tomo la enrome mano del hombre sin mucha ceremonia, los dos le dieron la espalda a Hinata y comenzaron a alejarse de ella.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltala! - gritó la Hyuga, antes de ser detenida por una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Hinata? ¿A quien le hablas?

- Na-naruto, yo... - ¿Para qué dar explicaciones de algo que no tiene lógica? Pensó ella, volviendo su vista de los ojos zafiros del chico al pasillo vacío por donde se habían ido las dos personas.

* * *

**N.A:** Bueno, he perdido cuatro meses de inspiración, exprimidas de cerebro, sentimientos encontrados, esfuerzos inhumanos... Me robaron mi teléfono, mi "Charlie" personal. ¿No es una extraña coincidencia que después de una semana de haber publicado sobre la desaparición del diario de Hinata a mi me hallan robado MI diario-móvil?

No me importa la chatarra esa, ya que ni servía para mandar mensajes, estaba reportado como robado, lo importante eran las notas que tenía guardadas en él. Ideas de fic, sueños, deseos, pensamientos, secretos... Todo. Aunque suene ridículo, llore como novia desamparada. Ni mis dos mejores amigas saben tanto sobre mi como ese teléfono... Bueno eso no es relevante a la historia...

... Gracias a los rewiens, se que en este capitulo no revela mucho. Pero la aparición de un nuevo personaje tiene un por qué, creo que ya se sabe quien es...

***Cambio y Fuera***

**No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.**


End file.
